MY MANAGER (BAEKSOO)
by Hyunsoo291
Summary: [BAEKSOO] Bagaimana jika kau harus menjadi manager dari biasmu? Kyungsoo tiba-tiba di pilih menjadi manager baru dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya menolak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Namun lambat laun ada perasaan nyaman di hatinya. #baeksoo
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cast

Staring : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baek Hyun

Supporting Cast : Xiumin, Lay (GS), Jongdae(GS), Suho, Chanyeol (GS)

Cameo : Member EXO, SNSD, Red Velvet, Staff SM

Rating : T

BxB

Seharian ini hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul. Dari balik jendela apartemen kecil terlihat namja bertubuh mungil tidur dengan pulasnya menikmati nyanyian hujan. Hingga tiba-tiba ada telp yang membangunkan tidurnya

"Yeoboseyo" Jawab namja mungil itu sambil menggosok-gosok matanya

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Kau kira ini jam berapa hah?!"

"Aaa Xiumin-hyung kau ini benar-benar. Ini masih pagi hyung.. Tuh jamku masih menunjuk jam 6 pagi." Balas namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu menengok ke arah jam dindingnya.

"Haaa... Soo jam berapa janjimu dengan Suho, bos kita?" Jawab orang di seberang sana sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Jam 9 hyung."

"Sekarang lihat layar hpmu sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah 10 hyung."

"..." (hening sebentar -_-)

"AKHHHHH SIAL AKU TELAT! HYUNG AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA."

Kyungsoo langsung membuka almarinya mengambil baju sekenanya, dan menggantinya dengan terburu-buru. Dia memilih untuk tidak mandi, hanya mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, memakai gel untuk menata rambutnya, dan memakai kan parfum dengan wangi vanila di seluruh bajunya. Tidak lebih dari 10 menit Kyungsoo sudah selesai dan segera ke kantornya menaiki motor.

Kyungsoo POV

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlari dari parkiran. Aku berhenti di depan pintu perusahaan. Oiya, aku belum bercerita. Saat ini aku bekerja di Choi SM-Ent (CSM-Ent). Perusahaan atau agensi yang melahirkan bintang2 besar. Aktor, aktris, model dan penyanyi. Disini aku bukan menjadi artis. Sebenarnya aku mengajukan diri sebagai seorang manager, karena itu cita-citaku. Namun karena belum ada artis baru yang debut, dan manager yang harus di ganti. Jadi untuk sementara aku menjadi kru disini.

Setiap hari pekerjaanku bertemu dengan artis-artis hallyu. Jadi kalian jangan iri. Aku juga mempunyai bias. Tapi selama 2 tahun aku bekerja disini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan biasku. Aku selalu berdoa untuk di beri projek yang sama dengan biasku.

"Aigoo kyungsoo, bos sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Xiumin hyung yang ternyata sudah menungguku, menatapku geram dan langsung menarik tanganku ke ruangan CEO kami.

"Akh appo hyung jangan menarik tanganku keras-keras" Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman Xiumin. Dia sepertinya ingin mematahkan tanganku saja. Xiumin hanya menatapku tajam ekspresinya seperti berkata 'kau sudah terlambat jadi tidak ada belas kasihan untukmu.' Aku hanya diam dan menunduk dalam. Sampai di depan ruang CEO, Xiumin hyung langsung membuka pintu dan menekan kepalaku agar menunduk.

"Joesonghamnida (maafkan kami) Suho-ssi" Ucapku menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah bosku dan terus menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Kau jangan terlalu formal denganku kita kan satu almamater. Kalian duduklah di sofa." Syukurlah Suho tak marah. Tetapi Xiumin masih terus memelototiku.

"Mian hyung aku salah melihat jam tadi." Aku kembali membungkukkan badanku.

"Suho jangan kau manjakan dia!" Xiumin menatapku tajam.

"Hahaha ne ne hyung." Suho berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan kami di sofa tamu yang tersedia di ruangannya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Suho. Bahwa aku, Suho, dan Xiumin dulu satu alamamater, satu universitas. Walau jurusan kami berbeda, dan mereka adalah kakak tingkatku, tapi kami saling kenal karena masuk grup musik yang sama, dan mereka adalah sahabatku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Suho sekarang menjadi CEO di sini menggantikan ayahnya Choi Si Won, dan Xiumin menjadi asisten Suho.

"Kyung kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu untuk meeting?" tanya Suho dengan wajah serius.

"Ani hyung." Jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah Xiumin mencari jawaban darinya. Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Do Kyungsoo kau akan menjadi manager baru menggantikan tunanganku Lay, karena kau tahu kami akan menikah. Kau akan menjadi manager baru Byun Baek Hyun." Kata Suho sambil menyerahkan map padaku.

"Ah ne?" Aku mengambil map dari tangannya.

Ah tunggu tadi katanya aku akan menjadi Manager?Benarkah aku akan menjadi seorang manager? Aku yakin ini pasti mimpi. Aku mencubit tanganku sendiri untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"Akhh.. ini sakit. Ini bukan mimpi o_o"

"Apa kau mau sekalian ku cubit kyungsoo ya?" Xiumin langsung mencubitiku tanpa menunggu jawabanku

"Appo hyung kau benar-benar tega."

"Haish seharusnya kau sudah jingkrak-jingkrak senang dan melakukan selebrasi sekarang. Kenapa malah diam? Dan menampilkan ekspresi O_O mu itu? Kyung kau akan menjadi manager biasmu BYUN-BAEK-HYUN" Xiumin menekankan nama 'BYUN BAEK HYUN'. Aku masih terdiam mencerna apa yg sedang terjadi. Hingga aku tersadar..

"Hyung jinjja? Jinjja? Aku jadi manager Baekhyun?" Kataku sedikit berteriak sambil menatap Xiumin dan Suho bergantian.

"Ne Kyung" Suho mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Omo" aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Wajahku sudah memanas, aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Selama seminggu kedepan sementara kau akan jadi asisten Lay. Selanjutnya kau akan menjadi manager tetap."

"WAAAAA... Kamsahamnida hyung kamsahamnida kamsahamnida" Aku memeluk Xiumin dan Suho bergantian. Xiumin hanya menatapku malas, dan Suho tertawa. Aku melakukan tarian selebrasi.

"Tunggulah Lay, sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu." Suho kembali ke Meja kerjanya dan mulai membuka-buka berkas.

-o-

Sebenarnya tidak sampai 15 menit aku menunggu Lay-noona. Tetapi aku merasa seperti 1 jam menunggu karena tak sabar. Aku tak berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan Suho hingga, Lay datang. Ketika Lay datang dan membuka pintu. Suho yang melihat Lay langsung menutup berkasnya dan menghampirinya.

Apa kalian tau? Lay benar-benar terlihat seperti manager profesional, dengan pakaian simpel dan polesan make up tipis di wajahnya. Kaos simpelnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi wibawanya.

Suho langsung memperkenalkanku dan Lay. Aku sungguh kagum dengan perawakan Lay, dia benar-benar ramah dan terlihat tenang. Walau kata Xiumin, Lay agak lambat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat hal itu pada dirinya.

"Chagi ini Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Zhang Yixing hm.. panggil saja Lay." Jelas Suho. Lalu Lay mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dari namanya aku tau bahwa dia berasal dari China.

"DO KYUNGSOO IMNIDA" Aku memperkenalkan namaku dengan semangat, membalas uluran tangannya dan membungkuk.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Kyungsoo-ssi. Panggil aku Icing noona saja ne? Agar kita cepat akrab. Aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie" balasnya sambil tertawa

"Nee Icing noona."

"Yak Chagi kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti panggilan sayang." Suho menatap kami cemburu.

"Hahaha tak apa kan chagiya? Di hati Icing, Suho-nie yang paling Icing sayang." Cukup abaikan kemesraan mereka -_-.

skip

Lay langsung mengajakku ke ruangannya setelah berpamitan dengan Suho dan Xiumin. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke ruangannya dia menjelaskan apa saja pekerjaanku kedepan, dan aku mencatatnya sambil berjalan.

Dia juga menjelaskan apa saja yang di perlukan Baekhyun, apa yang tidak Baekhyun sukai, dan kebiasaannya. Rasanya aku sudah mendapatkan informasi rahasia biasku tanpa harus memata-matainya. Oiya aku lupa bahwa aku bukan sasaeng fans -_-.

Sesampai di depan pintu ruangan Lay. Aku melihat ada papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Artis Byun Baek Hyun' di baris pertama dan 'Manager Zhang Yixing' di baris kedua. Entah mengapa papan itu terlihat bercahaya. Mungkin aku mulai gila.

Tanganku bergetar, jantungku benar-benar berpacu kencang seperti sedang berlari maraton. Aku membayangkan minggu depan namaku lah yang akan tercantum di bawah namanya. Dan selalu menemaninya di manapun. Hatiku benar-benar bersorak kemenangan.

Lay membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Namun ada yang membuat langkahku terhenti di depan pintu. Jantungku tiba2 berhenti berdebar seolah lupa caranya berdetak. Aku melihat sesosok namja yang sedang berganti baju dan melihat ke arah kami. Ah ternyata itu Baekhyun..

Ya itu Baekhyun sedang berganti baju...

Abs Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda.

Ah tunggu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ITU BAEKHYUUUUN!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Ya itu Baekhyun sedang berganti baju..._

 _Abs Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda._

 _Ah tunggu_

 _ITU BAEKHYUUUUN_

Author POV

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, itu menurutnya. Kedua matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, dan mulutnya membulat membentuk hati. Jika di film-film mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mimisan dan jatuh pingsan karena pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun yang baru tersadar akan kehadiran Lay dan Kyungsoo. Mempercepat kegiatannya memakai baju. Karena dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya takjub ketika dia berganti pakaian.

"Lay?! Kau terlambat." Baekhyun ber jalan ke arah Lay sambil menatap Lay kesal.

"Siapa yeoja di belakangmu?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau membawa anak sma kemari? Apa dia keponakanmu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa henti. Baekhyun terus memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yeoja?" Lay alias icing bingung.. "Oooo... itu Kyungsoo." Lay menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ia baru sadar siapa yeoja yang di maksud Baekhyun.

"Tunggu pertama dia bukan yeoja, dia itu namja. Kedua dia bukan anak sma, dia calon manager barumu yang akan menggantikanku. Benarkan Kyung? Hei Kyungie halooo?" Jelas Lay yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Lay yang baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo melamun, langsung melambaikan tangan di depan muka Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo cepat tersadar.

Kyungsoo yang baru tersadar, mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranya. "Noona, maaf tadi kau berkata apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aah maaf.. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Saat ini saya manjadi asisten manager Lay noona. Minggu depan saya akan menjadi manager Baekhyun-ssi. Mohon bimbingannya." Jelas Kyungsoo malu-malu dan membungkukkan badannya. Akhirnya dia dapat mengembaliakan kesadarannya.

"Yak Lay! Kau jangan bercanda! Bocah culun itu akan jadi managerku? Mustahil!" Kyungsoo mendengar itu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Bocah culun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Dia benar-benar benci di katakan bocah, walau yang mengatakannya adalah idolanya sendiri. Dia tidak terima dengan panggilan itu.

"Kyungie biarkan dia jangan kau masukan ke dalam hati." ujar lay sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tidak terima ini. Aku akan menemui Suho!" Lanjut Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah pintu melewati Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu..," Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya malas.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Sebelumnya aku tidak terima kau panggil bocah." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik matanya. "Aku seorang namja berumur 23 tahun. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk di sebut dewasa. Jika kau tidak menerimaku menjadi managermu, aku saja yang akan mengundurkan diri pada Suho-ssi." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mengucapkan ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak ingin idolanya itu terganggu jika harus bersamanya.

Do Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Dia juga merasa harga dirinya hancur. Karena, dia sudah di kira yeoja dan seorang bocah. Apalagi bagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lah yg lebih pantas di panggil yeoja.

"Baguslah kau mengerti" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo dari lengannya, dan mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sedih dan kecewa mendapat perlakuan Baekhyun seperti ini. Melihat itu Lay tidak tinggal diam. Dia menghadang Kyungsoo di pintu.

"Do Kyungsoo jangan turuti dia! Kembali masuk!" Lay berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo pergi.

"Biarkan dia pergi Lay!" Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan Lay dari hadapan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo dapat segera pergi.

"Biarkan aku pergi noona.." Kyungsoo tak berani menatap Lay dan hanya menundukan kepala.

"Kaliaaannn ini benar-benar."

Lay menghembuskan nafas dalam dan mengepal tangannya.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN! DO KYUNG SOO! DUDUK!" Ucap Lay sambil menunjuk sofa di dalam ruangan. Lay akhirnya naik pitam. Urat-urat tangannya sampai terlihat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terkejut saling menatap satu sama lain dan akhirnya patuh segera duduk di sofa yg di tunjuk Lay. Lay menutup pintu dengan keras.

"BLAAM" Lay duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"BYUN BAEK HYUUUN!" Geram Lay. "Kau benar2 kelewatan. Kau tau sudah tak ada manager pengganti lagi selain dia. Jadi kau WAJIB menerimanya. Dan kau! DO KYUNG SOO! Bukankah kau ingin jadi manager? Jangan sia-sia kan kesempatanmu!" Sekarang wajah Lay memerah dan seperti ada asap keluar dari kepalanya, urta-urat nya pun makin terlihat. Dia benar-benar jengkel melihat 2 orang di depannya ini.

"Mianhae noona icing mian. Aku akan berusaha." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya. Lay bernafas lega. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Lay tenang. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sesaat dan berdiri.

"Terserah kau Lay! BRAAAK" Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari ruangannya, dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Kedua mata Kyungsoo benar-benar terasa panas. Dia sangat ingin menangis karena kecewa melihat biasnya seperti itu.

"Mianhae Kyungie. Dia memang begitu kamu harus sabar ya. Nanti aku saja yang menyusulnya" Ujar Lay berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Tak apa noona." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan senyum berbentuk hatinya. Berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Kau duduklah dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu nanti." Lay mengambil berkas-berkas dan catatan dari mejanya.

Baekhyun POV

Haish kenapa harus ada manager baru? Apalagi dia seorang namja. Parahnya wajahnya lebih imut dari yeoja. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil.

Apalagi mata bulatnya yang lucu, pipinya yang berisi, wangi vanila, dan kulitnya yang bersih. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati merah seperti pulm dan sepertinya rasanya manis. AKHHH apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih normal, kau masih normal.

Kenapa juga aku berlaku kasar padanya? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan diriku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin kasar dengannya.

Tapi tak tau kenapa aku ingin seperti itu. Seolah diriku menerimanya tapi aku berusaha menolaknya. Ah ini benar-benar rumit.

Aku memang tidak ingin memiliki manager baru karena aku benar-benar sudah nyaman dengan Lay. Dia sudah seperti eomma ku sendiri.

Kalaupun aku punya manager baru aku sudah memberi syarat-syaratnya pada Suho. Syarat paling pertama adalah managerku harus yeoja. Kenapa harus yeoja? Itu urusan pribadi. Tetapi kenapa dia memberiku seorang namja?

Aku harus menemui Suho. Harus!

Skip

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan Suho. Suho masih sibuk dengan telepon dari kliennya. Benar-benar membosankan harus menunggu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Dari pada mati kebosanan...

.

.

.

"Baek maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ada apa kau kemari?" Suho membangunkanku sambil menyodorkan segelas air padaku. Aku masih mengerjap-ngerjap mataku. Suho langsung bertanya.

"Gumawo hyung." Jawabku sambil meminum air yang di berikan Suho.

"Ceritakan ada apa?" tanya Suho yang sudah duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Hyung kenapa kau memberikan manager seperti dia padaku?" tanyaku langsung pada topik.

"Kyungsoo? Haa? Memang kenapa baek?" jawab Suho sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin managerku seorang yeoja bukan NAMJA!"

"Tapi kyungsoo kan seperti yeoja." Suho orang ini benar-benar. Arrgghhh

"Aku tak mau yeoja jadi-jadi an." jawabku sekenanya.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan dia namja, yeoja ataupun yeoja jadi-jadian baek?"

"Itu memang salah." Hm tidak salah juga sih.

"Jadi begini.." Suho mulai menatapku serius.

"Baek saat ini hanya dia yang berkenan menjadi manager pengganti. Aku sudah berusaha mencari manager yeoja khusus untukmu. Tapi belum ada yang siap." Suho berhenti dan menghembuskan nafas. Dia sedih (?)

"Kau tau? Dia adalah kru terbaik yang aku punya. Pekerjaannya selalu di luar ekspektasi. Dan membuatku puas. Rasanya benar-benar berat ketika kehilangan kru terbaikku. Jadi seharusnya kau merasa beruntung mendapatkannya." Suho menatapku serius. Aku tau dia tidak bohong dengan ini.

"Memang apa bagusnya dia?"

"Kau akan tau setelah melihatnya bekerja. Pokoknya apapun itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganti Kyungsoo." Suho langsung berdiri meninggalkanku.

"HYUNG!"

"Oh iya aku lupa. Kyung itu fans beratmu perlakukan dia baik-baik."

HAH? Bocah culun itu fansku? Bocah pinguin itu fansku?

Benarkah?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _"Oh iya aku lupa. Kyung itu fans beratmu perlakukan dia baik-baik."_

 _HAH? Bocah culun itu fansku? Bocah penguin itu fansku?_

 _Benarkah?_

-o-

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Suho tadi, bahwa bocah penguin itu fans ku. Hahaha ini di luar dugaanku.

Jika di ingat kembali saat dia di depan pintu sangatlah lucu. Maka dari itu, ekspresinya seperti takjub melihatku. Wajahnya juga memerah waktu menatapku langsung. Ini bisa dijadikan bahan untuk menggodanya.

Aneh... Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi lucunya. Mungkin aku harus menerimanya sedikit demi sedikit. Walau dia namja...

Jangan salah paham! Maksudku menerimanya menjadi managerku.

"Ya Baekhyun" aku terkejut, dan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata Lay sudah berada di belakangku.

"Hmm..." jawabku singkat sambil melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Ayo segera ke mobil! Sebentar lagi kau harus melakukan pemotretan! Kyungsoo sudah berada di lokasi dan menyiapkan semuanya" kata Lay sambil menarikku.

Haaa? Kenapa bocah penguin itu sudah berangkat duluan? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja?

"Kenapa bocah itu sudah di lokasi?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Mereka membutuhkannya untuk menentukan tema dan pakaian yang harus kau kenakan. Karena aku sibuk mencarimu, jadi dia yang meluncur ke lokasi." aku hanya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Lay.

"Kau harus sedikit-sedikit menerimanya Baek."

"Hmm.." gumamku pelan

"Hm... memang dia kesana naik apa?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

"Motor" jawab Lay yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah tunggu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal ini?" tiba-tiba Lay menghentikan langkahnya yang membuatku hampir saja menubruknya.

"A.. ani aniya" Baekhyun kenapa kau harus gagap segala, haish..

"Kau mencemaskannya ya?" aku ingin sekali meremas wajah orang di depanku ini. Jika dia bukan managerku sudah kuhabisi saat ini juga. Lay tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

"Tidak." 'tidak salah sih'

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Oh.. oke oke" angguk Lay dengan mudahnya percaya(?) Untung saja managerku ini sedikit hmmm lamban. Jadi tidak perlu berdebat dengan nya. Maafkan aku Lay.

-o-

Setiba disana, bocah penguin itu langsung berlari menyambutku dan Lay. Dia langsung membungkukkan badan dan memberikan senyum hatinya padaku. Aish imut sekali. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya. Dia langsung menunjukkan kami jalan ke arah ruang make up.

Skip

Selama wajahku di poles, aku memperhatikan sosok bocah penguin itu dari cermin. Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Lay.

Ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya kali ini. Ada sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Apakah matanya sakit? Kenapa aku jadi perhatian dengannya? Haish lupakan.

"Kau tau?" tanya Jongdae padaku tiba-tiba. Ia adalah penata riasku sekaligus stylishku.

Dia juga kekasih Xiumin. Aku biasa memanggilnya Chen. Dia sebenarnya juga seorang penyanyi yang mengisi soundtrack-soundtrack film dan drama. Tapi dia juga ingin merangkap menjadi penata rias dan stylish.

"Hmm... ada apa?"

"Aku tadi berdiskusi dengan manager barumu. Dia pandai sekali memilihkan model make up untukumu. Ini sangat cocok." jawabnya sambil merias mataku, sehingga membuatku terpejam.

"Benarkah?" aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku penasaran hasilnya...

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

"Yak selesai. Bukalah matamu! Kau terlihat sangat Manly.." aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku terkejut melihat wajahku di cermin. Ini sangat cocok..

"Benarkan kataku? Penampilanmu terlihat berbeda dari pemotretan sebelumnya." jelasnya sambil memasukan kembali peralatan make up ke kotaknya.

"Ya, kau benar. Apa temanya kali ini?"

"The Picture of Immortal Youth. Keren kan? Kyungsoo-ssi yang mengusulkannya. Kau tau Baek, tadi dia benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan pemikirannya. Wajahnya ketika serius benar-benar tampan sekaligus imut.." cerocosnya tanpa henti. Sambil memegamg pipinya.

"Andai aku belum punya kekasih." Lanjutnya yang membuatku memutar mataku malas.

"Kasihan Xiumin hyung.." balasku asal.

"Yak jangan beritau dia!" Chen menatapku tajam. "Oiya itu ada strawberry di meja. Tadi Kyungsoo membelikan itu untukmu." Tunjuk Chen pada sekotak strawberry di depan meja make up yang baru ku sadari.

Entah aku harus apa, tapi saat ini aku tak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku senang. Kupandangi kotak strawberry itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia sempat membelinya? Ku buka kotaknya dan memakan strawberry segar itu. Hmm... Manis dan asam yang sempurna. Seperti dirinya... Kulihat Kyungsoo di pantulan cermin.

"Gumawo Kyungsoo-ya." Gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum.

 **Baekhyun POV End**

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memakan strawberry pemberiannya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak senang. Namun dia ingat, dia harus profesional dalam bekerja.

Tiba-tiba saja Chen datang dan menariknya ke arah penyimpanan baju.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati, tak suka melihat mereka bersama. Dia segera meletakkan kotak strawberrynya dan berdiri ingin menyusul mereka.

Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Lay dan fotografer ingin mendiskusikan pose untuk pemotretan nanti.

Tidak berlangsung lama, setelah selesai berdiskusi. Terlihat Kyungsoo kembali menuju ke arah Baekhyun dengan membawa baju, beberapa setelan jas dan kemeja untuk di pakai Baekhyun. Diikuti Chen di belakangnya yang membawa beberapa kotak sepatu.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu terus menatap mereka tak suka. Lay yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya, bingung apa yang terjadi dengan artisnya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" tanya Lay lembut.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun terus menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat marah dan tak nyaman." Selidik Lay

"Aku tidak marah Lay."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ceritakan padaku jika ada masalah." balas Lay serius.

"Ne eomma.." jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Aaaah Kyungie sini kubantu." Lay menoleh ke belakang dan baru menyadari ada Kyungsoo. Dia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu membawakan tumpukan baju di tangan Kyungsoo.

Sesampai di depan Baekhyun. Chen menjelaskan urutan pakaian dan sepatu yang harus di pakai Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan malas. Lay sudah meninggalkan mereka, dan Kyungsoo ingin menyusulnya. Namun di hentikan oleh Chen.

"Ah Kyungsoo tunggu.. Kau saja yang bantu Baekhyun menata pakaiannya ya? Kau sudah tau kan caranya?" Chen menyerahkan satu setelan dan sepatu kepada Kyungsoo.

"I.. iya akan saya laku.. lakukan.." Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup. Dia harus membantu Baekhyun berganti pakaian? Mimpi apa dia semalam? Apa dia habis menang lotre?

Dia merasa menjadi super lucky fans. Pipinya pun sudah bersemu merah sejak tadi. Kyungsoo menggosok pipinya dan tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Dia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju ruang ganti tanpa menoleh maupun mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu langsung mengikutinya.

Terlihat smirk tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Puluhan ide jahil sudah tersusun di otaknya.

-o-

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang ganti di ikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya, menyisakan mereka berdua di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun melepas kaosnya dan juga celananya. Jantungnya berdebar dan kedua matanya membulat terkejut. Wajahnya pun memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

Kyungsoo sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan pemandangan indah di depannya ini. Baginya ini adalah berkah sekaligus cobaan.

Kyungsoo berusaha senormal dan setenang mungkin di hadapan Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin jati dirinya sebagai seorang fans di ketahui oleh Baekhyun. Karena memalukan jika sampai ketahuan.

Kyungsoo menata setelan itu di atas meja agar tetap rapi, juga meletakkan sepatu di hadapan Baekhyun. Dia menyerahkan kemeja dan celana yang harus di pakai ke arah Baekhyun.

Tangannya menengadah ke Baekhyun namun kepalanya menunduk. Baekhyun mengambil celana dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memakainya dengan cepat. Dia juga langsung memakai Sepatu di hadapannya.

"Bantu aku memakai kemeja itu!" perintah Baekhyun setelah memakai celana dan sepatu dengan sempurna.

"Nee?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung dengan mata owlnya.

"Pakaikan kemeja itu untukku.." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo dan menunjuk kemeja di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah belakang Baekhyun. Dia mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke kemeja. Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada lengan baju.

Kyungsoo yang masih tetap menunduk. Berjalan kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun, dan mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun.

Karena tinggi mereka yang hampir sama mau tak mau wajah Kyungsoo harus berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun dapat merasakan tatapan dingin Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo memperbaiki kerahnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sontak terkejut. Ia memundurkan kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah hm?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

"A.. ani.." Kyungsoo melepas tangannya pada kerah Baekhyun dan mengambil jas di meja. Mengalihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengikutinya. Ketika Kyungsoo akan berbalik. Tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun sudah mengunci Kyungsoo sempurna di antara Baekhyun dan meja. Dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa cm di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ada perasaan gugup, senang, takut, terkejut menjadi satu. Dia berusaha melepaskan kukungan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi.. ki.. kita harus cepat. Me..mere..mereka sudah menunggu." ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya, dan mencoba mendorong Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau jadi se gugup ini Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan smirknya. Bagi Baekhyun dorongan Kyungsoo benar-benar lemah. Buktinya Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjawab. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah hanya dapat memejamkan matanya...

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :* semoga suka :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjawab. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bertemu._

 _Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah hanya dapat memejamkan matanya..._

-o-

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas baekhyun sangat dekat. Baekhyun pun dapat mendengar degup jantung Kyungsoo yang seakan dapat meledak kapan saja. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Pluk"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menepuk kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang dari tadi terpejam terbuka kembali. Dapat dilihatnya senyuman jahil Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menungguku menciummu Kyungsoo-ssi?" telinga dan pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Dia merasa malu dan sakit bersamaan. Dia merutuki dirinya karena terlalu berharap.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo memerah. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menangis. Perasaan bersalah muncul dibenaknya.

"Kyung gwenchana?" Baekhyun kembali menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Menatapnya lembut dan khawatir. Namun berujung cubitan dari Kyungsoo di perutnya.

"Aaaaarghh" Kyungsoo melempar jas yang dibawanya ke arah Baekhyun, sambil menatap dengan tatapan satansoonya. Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata pun langsung berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"BRAAK" Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan sangat keras membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Sepertinya tadi aku keterlaluan. Tapi dia sangat manis." kataBaekhyun sambil menatap jas di tangannya.

Kyungsoo pov

Aku membasuh mukaku berkali-kali, berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan. Aku menatap tajam bayanganku di cermin. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kasar. Arrghh Kyung kau benar-benar bodoh

Padahal kau hanya seorang manager dan fans. Kau tak boleh berharap lebih.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau tak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu dari Baekhyun! Bersikaplah senormal mungkin!" monologku di depan cermin

"Kyungsoo kau harus profesional jangan melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaanmu." Ku akhiri monologku dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Aku harus kembali ke ruang pemotretan. Kukeringkan wajahku dan merapikan bajuku. Kubiarkan rambutku yang sedikit basah, dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Ketika aku keluar, aku terkejut karena Chen tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku. Chen juga nampak terkejut.

"Kyung kau tak apa? Apa kran di kamar mandi bocor? Rambutmu basah.." tanyanya polos sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Hahaha ani.. tadi aku mengantuk dan aku mencuci mukaku." Chen mengambil sisir dari sakunya dan merapikan rambutku.

"Hish dasar lihatlah rambutmu jadi berantakan."

"Hahaha gumawo Chen noona."

"Selesai.. ayo kita kesana kyung, mereka sudah menunggumu." Kata Chen menunjuk ke arah kerumunan para staff dan menarikku. Kulihat Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap di bantu oleh para staff.

Aku merasa tatapan kami bertemu(?) Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku.

Aku berdiri di antara Lay dan Chen. Kami melihat sesi pemotretan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengganti pose-posenya sesuai arahan fotografer. Membuatku terhipnotis dan tidak dapat melepas pandanganku darinya.

Sesi foto pertama segera selesai. Chen memintaku mengganti pakaian dan sepatu Baekhyun dengan yang lain. Aku segera menyiapkan pakaian lainnya dan berjalan kearah ruang ganti. Disana ada Baekhyun dan Lay.

Lay tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami dan berbicang dengan fotografer. Menyisakan kami berdua disini.

Tanpa bicara aku meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu di meja. Baekhyun yang semula duduk. Sudah berdiri di depanku.

Sebelum dia sempat bicara, dan kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Aku sudah berpindah tempat di belakangnya untuk melepas jasnya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menurut.

Lalu aku menyerahkan kaos yang akan dia pakai di sesi kedua tanpa menatap dan berbicara dengannya.

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan dingin Baekhyun. Dia mengambil koas dari tanganku dengan kasar. Melepas kemejanya asal dan di lemparkan ke arahku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha tak menanggapinya. Kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan sunyi.

Aku memang terang-terangan menghindarinya. Baekhyun pasti menyadarinya. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya.

Sesi-sesi foto selanjutnya berjalan lancar dan diam. Aku hanya menatapnya ketika dia berpose di depan kamera. Dan memalingkan wajahku ketika berada dekat dengannya.

Sesi foto selesai. Baekhyun sedang mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti sendirian. Sedangkan aku dan Lay bersama fotografer, sedang menyeleksi hasil foto Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak ada satupun foto Baekhyun yang harus di singkirkan. Karena semua SEMPURNA. Tapi aku harus tetap memilih.

Setelah berhasil memilih beberapa foto untuk majalah.

"Boleh aku minta foto yang ini?" tanyaku gugup. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena tidak punya malu meminta foto Baekhyun.

"Hahaha kau menyukai foto ini? Ambillah." Fotografer itu memberikan foto yang kutunjuk tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak.." aku tersenyum senang melihat foto itu sudah berada ditanganku.

JEPRET

Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada flash mengarah padaku. Lay ternyata memotretku dengan ponselnya. Dia hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi bingungku.

"Kyungie lihatlah kau terlihat sangat manis ketika kau tersenyum. Jika kau artis aku yang akan menjadi fans pertamamu. Lihat senyum bentuk hati ini." Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lihatlah kau membuat hati lagi." kata Lay senang dan mengarahkan ponselnya di depanku.

Ketika aku ingin melihat fotoku di ponsel Lay ada tangan yang menghalangiku. Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"Ya hati yang sempurna." Kata orang itu. Ternyata dia Baekhyun.

Haaaaa BAEKHYUN?!

Aku menatapnya terkejut dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Baekhyun meraih ponsel Lay lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan memainkan ponsel Lay.

Aku dapat merasakan pipiku kembali memanas. Oiya aku hampir lupa menyembunyikan foto Baekhyun yang kudapatkan tadi. Kalau ketahuan gawat.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu menyukai sikapnya yang mempermainkanku, tapi aku tetap mengaguminya. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Kyungsoo pov end

Baekhyun terus menatap namja imut di sebelahnya itu. Dia sadar namja itu sedari tadi berusaha menghindarinya.

Baekhyun mengirimkan foto namja itu dari ponsel Lay ke ponselnya. Lalu memberikan kembali pada Lay.

Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto Kyungsoo yang sudah dia dapat. Tanpa ia sadari senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Membuat namja di sebelahnya takjub.

Setelah semua selesai. Lay, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpamitan dengan para staff.

Kyungsoo membantu membawakan barang bawaan Baekhyun kedalam mobil.

Lay mendapatkan telepon dari Suho, meminta mereka kembali ke kantor untuk proyek baru Baekhyun.

Sebelum Kyungsoo kembali duluan karena dia membawa motor sendiri kesini. Tiba-tiba Chen datang meminta tumpangan ke tujuan yang sama. Untuk menemui Xiumin.

"Mobilku sudah penuh. Aku tidak bisa memberi tumpangan." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Dia masih kesal melihat kedekatan Chen dan Kyungsoo selama pemotretan tadi.

"Ayolah bantu aku.. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemui Xiumin oppa di kantor." Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes.

"Tidak ada tempat untukmu."

"Hei Baekhyun masih ada tempat untuknya!" bentak Lay. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana kalo Chen noona ikut denganku saja?" tawar Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Bolehkan Kyung?" Chen tersenyum senang.

"Boleh noona tapi aku naik motor. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tidak ma..."

"TUNGGU!" Potong Baekhyun. "Chen kau naik mobilku saja, aku saja yang naik motor dengan Kyungsoo."

"APA?" Mereka terkejut mendengar keputusan Baekhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Lay dan Chen yang terus melayangkan protes ke arahnya.

"Ini mimpi ini mimpi" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo menunjukan dimana letak motornya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat respon lucu Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Appo." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya dimana motormu?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan gelagat lembut Baekhyun. Ia hanya dapat menanggapi dalam diam kembali berjalan ke arah motornya.

Hari ini dia merasa banyak sekali kejutan di hidupnya.

"Mana kuncinya?" tanya Baekhyun sesampai di depan motor Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyerahkan kuncinya, takut Baekhyun mengerjainya lagi.

"Aku yang akan membonceng."

"Tidak.. aku yang akan memboncengmu." sanggah Kyungsoo

"Aku yang membonceng!" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"AKUUU!" Baekhyun kesal dia merasa seperti berebut mainan dengan anak kecil. Lalu dia mendekat berusaha merogoh saku Kyungsoo.

"Yak Baekhyun-ssi!" bentak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun seketika langsung menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. "Jika aku membiarkanmu memboncengku, aku akan di marahi Lay noona dan Suho hyung."

"Tenang mereka tidak akan memarahimu. Kuncinya.." pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau artis kami dan aku tidak ingin kau lelah karena memboncengku."

"Aish... ini hanya membonceng. Aku tidak akan pingsan karena ini."

"Jadwalmu hari ini masih banyak Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tak ingin kau lelah." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Ani.. aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." jawabnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Mana kuncinyaa?!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tetap tidak memberim... hmph.." Baekhyun membekap bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakan kedua matanya. Dia merasa ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibir nya. Dan dia dapat melihat bulu mata Baekhyun dari dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas Baekhyun dapat dia rasakan.

'Tunggu apa yang terjadi?!' Batin Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang masih syok.

"Mana kuncinya?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo mematuhi perintahnya.

"Apa kau hanya membawa 1 helm?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dia hanya menunjuk jok motornya.

Baekhyun mengerti, ia mengambil helm cadangan itu dan di pasangkan ke kepala Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkejut.

Baekhyun memakai helm yang tergantung di spion dan menyalakan motor.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

"Berpeganganlah!" kata Baekhyun lembut. Dia tak mendengar apa yang di katakan Baekhyun setelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya melamun dengan jemarinya yang bermain di bibir hati itu. 'Apakah tadi itu ciuman pertamaku? Dengan Baekhyun?'

 **TBC**

Maaf part ini gaje banget

Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati ceritanya ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Tokoh tambahan :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Krystal**

 **Kris**

 **Tao**

Kyungsoo hanya melamun dengan jemarinya yang bermain di bibir hati itu. 'Apakah tadi itu ciuman pertamaku? Dengan Baekhyun?'

-o-

Kyungsoo pov

Hari ini benar-benar hari paling melelahkan. Akhirnya aku dapat merebahkan tubuhku di atas surga kapukku. Kulihat jam di ponselku, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Tubuhku terlalu lelah hingga aku memilih untuk melewatkan makan malam, dan mandi. Kulihat sekeliling kamarku yang penuh dengan poster Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba terlintas kembali kejadian-kejadian hari ini.

Kejadian pertama, pengumuman mengejutkan dari Suho jika aku akan menjadi seorang manager. Apalagi aku menjadi manager dari biasku?

Kedua, Baekhyun yang awalnya menolakku menjadi managernya, tapi entah kenapa dia sekarang seperti menerimaku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri.

Ketiga, Baekhyun yang mengerjaiku berulang kali, ini sangat menyebalkan.

Keempat, aku tadi hampir mati gara-gara manusia eyeliner itu. Dia sudah hampir menabrak pengendara lain sebanyak 3 kali. Haaaaah...

Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya naik motorku lagi. Bisa-bisa aku harus mengganti motorku sebelum cicilannya lunas.

Mungkin saat ini aku bisa berbalik dari fansnya menjadi haters.

Dan yang terakhir, ada satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung. Apakah kami benar-benar berciuman?

Kalo iya, kenapa dia menciumku? Dan kenapa dia bersikap normal seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Jangan-jangan dia sudah sering mencium seseorang seperti itu? Mungkin sudah puluhan namja dan yeoja dia perlakukan sepertiku. Sepertinya hanya aku yang pusing memikirkan hal ini.

Haish Do Kyungsoo kau harus melupakannya! Ingat, dia hanya berniat main-main! Jangan pernah menganggapnya serius!

Jangan kembali berharap pada seseorang jika kau tak ingin terluka. Kenapa aku jadi teringat dia, hm.. maksudku mantan kekasihku.

"Ting" aku terbangun dari lamunanku, dan ku lihat ada pesan masuk di ponselku.

Nomor tidak dikenal? Nomor siapa ini?

 _ **+821236*******_

 _Yak pendek!_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _Maaf ini dengan siapa? Tolong jangan panggil saya pendek._

 ** _+821236*****_**

 _Elah cerewet. Ini aku Baekhyun._

 ** _Kyungsoo_**

 _Oh oke..._

 ** _+821236*****_**

 _Hah? Hanya oke?_

Tunggu.. ini Baekhyun asli? Bagaimana dia bisa tau nomor ponselku? Seingatku kami belum bertukar nomor telepon. Aku harus memastikannya.

 ** _Kyungsoo_**

 _Benarkah kau Baekhyun-ssi?_

 ** _+821236*****_**

 _Apa kau butuh bukti? Baiklah tunggu._

Aku melihat layar ponselku. Menunggu untuk apa?

 **+821236******* memanggil

Haaa? Ponselku tiba-tiba terlempar dari tanganku. Aku mengambilnya kembali.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengangkatnya? Lalu jika itu benar Baekhyun. Ah pasti dia akan marah. Tapi jika itu bukan Baekhyun...

Jangan berpikir lagi! Kyung kau harus mengangkat teleponnya!

"Yeoboseyo.." ucapku sedikit takut.

 _"Apa kau sudah percaya Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"_ Tunggu.. ini benar-benar suara Baekhyun.

 _"Kyung?"_

"Ah... Ne, mianhe. Kau dapat dari mana nomorku?"

 _"Dari Suho. Kenapa apa ada masalah?"_ Tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak. Benarkah dari Suho-hyung?"

 _"Haa.. lagi-lagi kau meragukanku. Hmm..."_ jawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat imut.

"Karena kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Lirihku pelan sambil menjauhkan ponselku.

 _"YAK! Aku mendengarkanmu pendek.."_ suaranya benar-benar nyaring. Untung aku sudah menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

"Kau juga pendek." sahutku singkat.

 _"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi beberapa cm di atasmu."_ ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Hanya 1 cm."

 _"Lupakan. Kau harus kuberi hukuman karena sudah meragukan dan mengejekku."_

"Hukuman? Tapi kau juga mengejekku."

 _"Hukumannya besok kau harus bawakan aku sarapan dan ambilkan eyeliner pesananku di toko Wu."_ Jelasnya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Haaa?! Kenapa aku harus membawa sarapan dan mengambil eyelinermu? Merepotkan." Aku sudah sangat mengantuk untuk menanggapinya.

 _"Aaah... Apa kau mau hukuman seperti tadi di tempat parkir hm? Atau jangan-jangan lebih?"_ Apa yang dia bicarakan. Apa maksudnya tempat parkir(?)

(Hening beberapa saat)

 _"Halo Kyungsoo-ya?"_

"..." Hukuman di tempat parkir(?) Aku dan Baekhyun tadi di tempat parkir hanya berebut kunci lalu Baekhyun menci...

Ah tunggu

 _"Kyung?"_

"..." Aku baru paham apa maksudnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi!

 _"KYUNGSOO!"_ Haish dia berteriak lagi.

"Apa?"

 _"Haish"_

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi. Aku akan membawakanmu bekal dan eyeliner."

 _"Anak pintar."_ Aku membayangkan saat ini pasti dia tersenyum licik.

"Aku tutup teleponnya." kataku yang sudah mulai sangat mengantuk.

 _"Baiklah selamat malam bb.."_ Aku langsung mematikan telepon sebelum Baekhyun selesai bicara, dan pergi tidur.

-o-

"KRIIING" Kumatikan alarmku, kulihat jam di layar ponselku. Masih jam 5 pagi. Hm... ada pesan.

 _ **+821236*******_

 _Kyung jika nanti kau di toko Wu tunjukan saja pesanku ini_

 _Jangan bawakan sarapan_

 _Bawakan juga strawberry_

 _Thank's baby :*_

Haish ternyata dari manusia eyeliner. Apa maksudnya dengan 'baby' itu. Aneh-aneh saja. Oiya aku belum menyimpan nomornya.

Hm.. 'Mr. eyeliner'. Sepertinya oke, baiklah save.

Lebih baik aku membuatkan bekal dari pada harus membeli. Baiklah ayo mulai bekerja.

Kyungsoo pov end

Baekhyun datang ke gedung CSM lebih awal dari biasanya. Lay yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun pun dibuat bingung.

"Tumben kau sudah datang. Biasanya harus ku telp, baru kau datang." tanya Lay kepada Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya balik.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan." jawab Lay.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?" Baekhyun duduk tidak tenang.

"Itu karena kau yang memintanya melakukan banyak hal." Lay benar-benar malas menanggapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat jamnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Baekhyun terus mondar-mandir. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kyungsoo. Namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum menghampirinya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya diam dengan mata owlnya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah lapar. Mana pesananku?" Kyungsoo memberikan goodie bag di tangannya. Baekhyun meraih tas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Kyungie kemarilah" kata Lay.

"Ne noona." jawab Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, Baekhyun mendapat tawaran bermain drama series. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, dan ini peluangnya untuk masuk ke dalam dunia akting. Hari ini ada meeting untuk menentukan peran pemain. Sedangkan dia ada jadwal rekaman hari ini." jelas Lay.

"Apakah aku yang akan mewakili dalam meeting itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena harus mengurus rekamannya ini. Setelah meeting bisa kau bantu menyelesaikan berkas ini?" tanya Lay lembut.

"Baiklah noona." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar tugas yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang meeting? Biar dia saja yang menemaniku.." sahut Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun! Ini juga untuk melatih Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo sangat senang mendengar kata-kata Lay. Dia merasa di percaya oleh Lay.

"Dapatkan peran paling cocok untuknya ne?" Lay menyerahkan berkas yang nanti dibutuhkan Kyungsoo.

"Baik noona.." Kyungsoo memberi senyum hati padanya.

"Kau manis sekali." ucap Lay sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menyingkarkan tangan Lay. Mereka menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ehem..." batuk Baekhyun memecah kecanggungan. "Hm.. dapatkan peran utama cowok untukku atau kau akan mendapat hukuman."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kyung.." kata Lay sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Peran utama, oke?" Baekhyun mengedipkan mata ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Baek ayo kita berangkat! Kyungie semangat!" Lay menarik kerah belakang Baekhyun.

"Tunggu bekalku!" Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Lay dan mengambil goodie bag. Baekhyun menuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun melihatnya sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya bingung.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat terkejut.

"Bye Kyungie. Gumawo." Baekhyun keluar ruangan menyusul Lay meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut.

-o-

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum selama rekaman lagunya berlangsung. Karena perasaan bahagianya juga. Ia hanya membutuhkan 1x rekaman.

Lay yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hari ini merasa bahwa Baekhyun sakit.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya aku sakit." jawab Baekhyun sambil terus merekahkan senyum.

"Hah mana yang sakit?" tanya Lay memeriksa panas di dahi Baekhyun.

"Disini (menunjuk semua ke arahnya) karena sepertinya aku terjatuh karenanya." Baekhyun tersenyum meninggalkan Lay di ruang rekaman yang menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang istirahat dan membuka kembali goodie bag yang di beri Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu-persatu barang di tas itu. Sekotak strawberry, eye liner, terakhir sekotak bekal.

Baekhyun heran melihat kotak bekal itu. Karena jika Kyungsoo beli di supermaket, mungkin hanya kotak sekali pakai yang di gunakan untuk bento. Namun ini kotak untuk bekal di bawa sehari-hari.

'Jangan bilang dia membuatnya sendiri.' batin Baekhyun. Dia langsung membuka kotak bekal itu.

Terlihat bekal sederhana berisi sekotak kecil susu strawberry, nasi putih, kimchi, tumis sayuran, telur dadar dengan nori dan sosis. Di atas nasi ada nori bertuliskan 바보 (pabo : bodoh).

Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Gumayo Kyungsoo-ya"

-o-

Di tempat meeting. Hanya dalam beberapa menit Kyungsoo sudah mendapat simpati dari para aktor dan manager.

Ketika semuanya asyik bercakap-cakap di ruang meeting. Sutradara, co sutradara dan penulis drama memasuki ruang meeting. Semua segera menunduk memberi hormat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya yang akan menjadi sutradara utama untuk drama kali ini. Sebelah saya adalah co sutradara, dan penulis naskah." jelas sang sutradara yang sudah memikat beberapa aktris di ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Jongin co sutradara atau biasa di sebut wakil sutradara. Mohon bantuannya." kata namja berkulit tan itu dengan tertawa malu.

"Perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol penulis naskah. Mohon bantuannya." ucap yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu. Kyungsoo melihat siapa seseorang yang didapatinya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Do Kyungsoo?"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _"Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"Do Kyungsoo?"_

-o-

"Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ah ne.. kami dulu satu sekolah. Dia dongsaengku." Jawab Chanyeol di sertai anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita mulai meetingnya. Silahkan kalian baca sinopsis dan beberapa naskah ceritanya." Ujar Sehun dan meminta para staff membagikan naskah. Kyungsoo menyimak naskah yang diberikan dengan serius.

Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya. Orang itu adalah, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan raut sedih.

Setelah semua selesai membaca sinopsis dan naskah. Penentuan peran di mulai. First lead untuk yeoja adalah Krystal.

Selanjutnya mereka mendiskusikan first-lead untuk namja. Ada 3 orang artis yaitu Tao, Kris dan Baekhyun yang menjadi kandidat peran itu.

Tao, dan Kris adalah saingan berat Baekhyun dari awal Baekhyun masuk ke dunia hiburan. Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu. Tentu karena dia fans Baekhyun.

Ketika semua memperebutkan first-lead namja, Kyungsoo membuat keputusan di luar dugaan semua orang.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai pemilihan tokoh utama pria dalam drama ini. Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ssi, Yifan-ssi dan Tao-ssi?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin memerankannya." jawab Tao melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga ingin memerankannya." sahut Kris menatap Kyungsoo penuh kebencian.

"Menurut saya, Baekhyun-ssi lebih cocok dengan second lead namja dalam drama ini daripada first leadnya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"MWO?" Seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

-o-

Baekhyun dan Lay sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Baekhyun melihat ke layar ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo. Sudah 3 kali mengirim pesan yang sama namun tidak di balas.

"Lay?" tanya Baekhyun dan menatap dengan puppy eyes.

"Apa yang kau mau Baek?" jawab Lay tetap fokus pada kemudi.

"Ayo kita menyusul Kyungsoo.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungie?" Lay terkejut mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dia takut Kyungsoo mengalami sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyusulnya. Nee?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Arraseo.. aku juga mencemaskannya." jawab Lay

"Kau yang terbaik Lay." Kata Baekhyun dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Lay hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

-o-

Ketika mereka sampai Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, di ikuti Lay yang meneriaki namanya. Di dalam Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar bertanya kepada receptionist. Melihat antusias Baekhyun, Lay hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun dan Lay menuju ke ruang meeting, namun semua staff dan artis yang hadir sudah mulai berpamitan. Baekhyun melihat sesosok manusia jakung datang menghampirinya dan Lay. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum malas melihat orang itu.

Kris.

"Waaah ini penyanyi kita. Dia sibuk sekali sampai tak bisa ikut meeting." ujar Kris dengan senyum liciknya.

"Apa maumu? Wu yifan?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Kau tau? Manager barumu itu benar-benar bodoh. WAHAHAHA" tawa Kris mengejek. Baekhyun mendengar itu ingin sekali menghakimi Kris. Namun Lay menahan Baekhyun, dan memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk bersabar.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kris!" bentak Lay menatap Kris tajam.

"Kau tahu Lay? Dia benar-benar manager bodoh, tidak sepertimu. Aku dapat menang dari Baekhyun tanpa harus bertarung." Kris berkata sambil menatap Lay dengan senyuman menjengkelkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku harus pergi, bye loser.. Hahaha" Kris menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, dan meninggalkan mereka pergi sambil terus tertawa mengejek.

Baekhyun saat ini di butakan oleh amarah. Dia berjalan diam menuju Kyungsoo dengan aura aura di sekitarnya yang seolah gelap.

Lay berjalan menyusul Baekhyun dan mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun agar tidak salah paham terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Terus menatap Kyungsoo marah karena telah di permalukan.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan hanya dapat terdiam dan menunduk takut.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Dia langsung meremas bahu Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" ujar Baekhyun geram dan terus menatap Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab Baekhyun.

"KYUNGSOO JAWAB!" Bentak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan. Dia berusaha menjawab namun suaranya bahkan tak keluar.

"Baek, hentikan! Kau membuatnya takut. Jangan salah paham dulu, dengarkan Kyungsoo." Lay melepaskan rematan Baekhyun dari baju Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie apa yang terjadi di dalam meeting tadi?" kata Lay menengahi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan berusaha menenangkan.

"Jwesonghamnida." Jawab Kyungsoo tertunduk.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Lay lembut.

"Maaf ini karena ke egoisanku. Ketika aku membaca sinopsis drama aku merasa second lead sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Jadi aku langsung meminta peran second-lead untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Jwesonghamnida jwesonghamnida" Kyungsoo berkali menunduk meminta maaf kepada Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Kata Lay mengerti sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Aku sudah memintamu untuk mendapatkan peran utama! Apa kau kira aku bercanda HAH?!" Baekhyun menggaruk kasar rambutnya. Dia tidak bisa marah kepada manusia di depannya ini.

"Jwesonghamnida." Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Baek kau ikut denganku ke ruang Sutradara, dan Kyung kau tunggu disini!" perintah Lay. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Lay menarik Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan umpatannya.

Beberapa meter setelah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tao menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tunggu." Tao menutupi jalan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengejekku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit membentak.

"Kau tidak seharusnya marah dengan si kecil itu." Jawab Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baek, kau sudah salah paham dengan si kecil. Dia adalah manager hebat, dan aku iri denganmu. Jangan dengarkan Kris." jelas Tao dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mendengar kata-kata Tao, amarah Baekhyun sedikit memudar, justru sekarang dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun pov

Lay mengetuk pintu, dan tidak lama pintu di buka oleh namja yang lebih tinggi dariku dan berkulit tan. Apa dia sutradaranya?

Ah.. Mungkin dia asistennya, karena di dalam ada namja lain berkulit albino yang sedang serius membaca. Ini pasti sutradaranya.

Namja tan itu tersenyum ramah padaku dan Lay, lalu mempersilahkan kami masuk. Si Putih yang melihat kami langsung berdiri dan menyambut kami.

"Akh Baekhyun-ssi, Lay noona, mari silahkan duduk." Ujarnya ramah. Noona? Mereka sudah mengenal Lay ternyata. Jelas saja sih.

"Ah iya Baekhyun-ssi, kita belum berekenalan. Namaku Kim Jongin co sutradara kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Ini ya semacam nama panggung, tapi aku bukan artis. Hahahaa... Si putih ini Oh Sehun sutradara kita. Dia memang irit bicara." jelas manusia tan itu antusias di akhiri tawa. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku ternyata.

"Yak, seharusnya aku yang memperkenalkanmu. Oh iya ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya manusia putih itu.

Hm menurutku mereka tidak cocok menjadi sutradara. Paras mereka justru lebih cocok untuk model. Sudahlah Baek kau seharusnya bersyukur, sainganmu tidak bertambah.

"Dia ingin tau kenapa dia bisa menjadi second lead." Lay menunjuk ke arahku. Aku langsung memelotinya dan di abaikan.

"Ah sebelum ku ceritakan bacalah naskah ini. Aku yakin kau belum tau alur ceritanya." Sehun memberikan lembaran kertas padaku. Benar juga aku belum tau cerita drama ini.

Hm.. jadi drama yang akan ku perankan kali ini adalah drama yang bercerita tentang musik. Tokoh utamanya adalah seorang yeoja yang jenius dalam memainkan alat musik. Demi mewujudkannya cita-citanya dia melalui caci maki dari banyak orang. Aku berperan sebagai sahabat dari yeoja ini.

Disini aku seorang namja yang ceria, dan pandai bernyanyi. Aku menyukainya yeoja itu, dan dengan tulus melakukan apapun untuk yeoja itu. Tapi cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sangat drama. Aku terus mencermati naskah itu. Namun aku bingung kenapa Kyungsoo memilihkan peran menggenaskan ini untukku. Aku selesai membacanya dan memberikan naskah itu pada Lay.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun yang kubalas hanya dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan bercerita." katanya lagi.

"Tadi waktu kami membicarakan first lead untuk namja. Kami mengira Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Kris akan memperebutkannya. Namun, Kyungsoo dengan tegas berkata bahwa kau cocok untuk menjadi second lead." Jelas Sehun. Aku berusaha menahan emosiku mendengarnya.

"Kau tau, Baek? Alasannya membuatku terpukau." Sahut Jongin antusias, dan membuatku jengkel.

"Kai! Biar aku yang menjelaskan!" Sehun menyuruh Jongin diam.

"Mianhe..."

"Aku lanjutkan. Aku bertanya padanya, kenapa Baekhyun cocok dengan second-lead? Padahal aku ingin mencoba menjadikanmu first lead." Jedanya sesaat seperti menahan tawa.

"Lalu dia menjawab dengan polos. Alasan pertamanya adalah karena tokoh utama adalah seorang rapper, dan dia lebih menyukaimu bernyanyi ballad dari pada rapp. Dia berkata seperti itu ketika rapat." Mereka langsung tertawa kecuali aku. Dasar Kyungsoo pabbo, aku ingin marah tapi aku juga gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Ketika rapat selesai, kami bertanya alasan lainnya pada Kyungsoo. Saat itu ada Tao juga di sana, dia juga masih penasaran." Jelas Sehun. Tao? Apa karena ini dia tadi berbicara seperti itu padaku?

"Alasan kedua Kyungsoo, dia ingin peran pertamamu dalam drama ini dapat membekas di hati dan ingatan penonton karena adeganmu." Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Katanya, tokoh yang akan kau perankan ini. Pengorbanannya lebih besar dari pada tokoh yang di perankan Kris. Disini kau memberikan perasaan tulus. Kau hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Kyungsoo juga berkata akan lebih banyak simpati dari penonton untuk tokohmu dari pada tokoh Kris. Gara-gara perkataannya juga aku tersadar tentang hal ini." Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa memikirkan ini? Aku tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kyungsoo juga berkata tokoh ini jahil, mood marker dan ceria sepertimu. Sehingga kau akan lebih natural dan nyaman ketika memerankannya." Dia sangat memperhatikanku. Saat ini aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membentak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo juga berkata, bahwa lagu yang akan kamu nyanyikan sebagai tokoh dalam drama ini adalah beberapa judul lagu yang paling ingin didengar fansmu. Mungkin fansmu akan senang. Ini juga bisa menambah rating." Sial aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini dan menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau Baek? Kyungsoo berkata bahwa peranmu disini sebagai seseorang yang mencintai dengan tulus tanpa balasan. Seperti dirimu yang berusaha menampilkan perform terbaik untuk fansmu agar fansmu bahagia. Hahahaha... Itu kata-kata favoritku darinya." Potong Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana Baek? Kau setuju menjadi second lead?" Lay bertanya padaku. Seolah dia tahu semua yang telah sudah terjadi.

"Aku setuju. Aku permisi dulu." Aku langsung melesat keluar dan menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo menunggu.

Tidak jauh aku sudah bisa melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Tunggu... Tapi saat ini dia dengan seseorang. Siapa dia? Siapa yeoja tiang itu? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa Kyungsoo memeluknya?

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Tunggu... Tapi saat ini dia dengan seseorang. Siapa dia? Siapa yeoja tiang itu? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa Kyungsoo memeluknya?_

 _Baekhyun pov end_

-o-

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Lay. Dia menyesal karena telah meminta mereka menjadikan Baekhyun menjadi second lead.

"Kyungsoo-ya" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada apa Chanyeol noona?" tanya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja noona." jawab Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku noona. Dulu kau hanya memanggilku Channie. Aku merasa tua." canda Chanyeol lalu tertawa hambar. Kyungsoo hanya terus tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol. Apakah kau suka Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut pada yeoja di depannya.

"Itu lebih baik." Chanyeol sedih melihat tanggapan Kyungsoo.

"Soo-yaa" panggil Chanyeol

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tak membenciku? Aku sudah melukaimu, mempermainkanmu, menipumu. Aku juga menggunakanmu untuk mendapat yang aku inginkan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol-aah aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku tidak membencimu. Aku senang asal kau bahagia." jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

"Seharusnya kau membenciku. Aku pantas di benci." mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tangis Chanyeol pun pecah. Bulir air satu-persatu jatuh di wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Sudah lupakan saja Chan. Aku tulus memaafkanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Chanyeol menikmati itu.

"Apa kau dan Kris baik-baik saja Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika tangis Chanyeol mulai mereda. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku dan dia sudah putus. Maafkan aku Kyung, gara-gara aku, Kris mempermalukanmu di depan Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menangis.

"Ah mianhe.. mianhe.. aku tidak tau. Jangan menangis ne? Itu juga bukan kesalahanmu." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau akan bertemu dengannya." tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan masalah Kyung. Hiks hiks.." jawab Chanyeol yang masih menangis.

"Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu." tangis Chanyeol makin deras.

"Duduklah." kata Kyungsoo. Mereka pun duduk di kursi lobby. Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan kau sesali. Kita lupakan yang sudah terjadi. Ne?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo." kata orang itu dengan nada suara marah.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan bingung harus berkata apa dengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi. Namun Chanyeol juga menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung apakah kau mau menjadi temanku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol malu.

"Baiklah Chan." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum bahagia.

Baekhyun muak melihat pemandangan itu, kembali menarik Kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo merasa tangannya kesakitan di genggam oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu Baekhyun mengunci pintunya. Kyungsoo melihat itu, perasaan malu dan takut berbaur.

Baekhyun menguncinya diantara tembok dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa yeoja tadi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Dia temanku kuliah dulu." jawab Kyungsoo takut. Kali ini takut lebih mendominasi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Baekhyun terus bertanya dengan nada dingin, dan tatapannya yang makin menggelap.

"Teman." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dan berusaha mencari celah untuk lari.

"Dongakkan kepalamu, tatap aku, dan katakan dengan jujur!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

 _Cup_

Baekhyun menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan liar dan kasar. Kyungsoo yang terkejut berusaha mendorong Baekhyun. Namun dorongannya terlalu lemah.

Baekhyun melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup rapat. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menangis pasrah. Baekhyun yang merasakan air mata di pipinya. Langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di lantai dan menangis. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Dia terlalu termakan emosi.

"Kyung mianhe.. mianhe.." kata Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menangis sesegukan.

"Kau jahat!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidang Baekhyun.

"Ya aku jahat. Aku sudah salah paham padamu. Aku telah meremehkanmu. Dan aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan yeoja itu." Baekhyun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tangisnya sudah terhenti.

Baekhyun salah tingkah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"A.. an.. aniya." jawabnya gugup.

"Jangan terus membuatku berharap lebih Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Dia terkejut melihat respon Kyungsoo.

"Tidak.. tidak seperti itu.." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan kesalah pahaman Kyungsoo.

"Lalu seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sesegukan.

"Kau milikku Do Kyungsoo."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau fansku dan kau menyukaiku." jawab Baekhyun percaya diri. Blush.. Muka dan telinga Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aku memang fansmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku milikmu. Aku hanya milik orang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai." jawab Kyungsoo tegas. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jahil.

"Hanya sebagai fans!" jawab Kyungsoo menatap manik Baekhyun. Walau hatinya menolak menjawab itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat setiap di dekatku. Kau tau? Aku dapat mendengar degupannya setiap kita berdekatan. Kau tidak serangan jantung kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"A.. a..aku..." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menjawab.

 _DOK DOK DOK_

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu keras.

"Byun Baekhyun? Do Kyungsoo? Apa kalian di dalam? Kita harus kembali ke kantor." tanya Lay dari balik pintu. Baekhyun kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo bernapas lega.

"Haish mengganggu saja." Baekhyun berdiri dan membuka pintu yang dikuncinya.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Kyungsoo merasa terselamatkan oleh Lay. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Lay.

Lay melihat Baekhyun keluar di ikuti Kyungsoo dengan wajah sembab dan bibir bengkak ulah Baekhyun. Lay panik melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang di lakukan Baek padamu? Apa dia sudah melewati batas? Kenapa bibirmu bengkak?" tanya Lay tanpa henti mengecek setiap inci Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malu mendengarkan pertanyaan Lay. Dia ingin menjawab namun tidak bisa. Dia terlalu malu sampai pipi dan telinganya merah padam.

"Dia baik-baik saja Lay. Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat." jawab Baekhyun malas, berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang bertatapan bingung.

-o-

Di kantor, Lay memberikan jadwal syuting pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia juga menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo apa saja yang harus dia lakukan nanti.

Tiba-tiba Suho datang dan mengajak Lay untuk melihat persiapan pernikahan mereka minggu depan. Lay berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

Keadaan sangat canggung ketika Lay pergi. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak tau harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun juga bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun memasang earphone dan mengangkat telp. Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Maaf apakah ini benar tuan Byun Baekhyun pemilik apartemen nomor 412?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon yang hanya dapat didengar Baekhyun.

"Ya benar. Ini dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kami adalah pengelola apartemen yang anda tepati. Sebelumnya kami ingin meminta maaf. Terjadi kerusakan dan kebocoran pipa air pada kamar nomor 410-415. Kami akan melakukan perbaikan kurang lebih 1 minggu. Untuk itu apakah anda bisa mau tinggal di ruangan lain yang kami sediakan?"

"Oke, baiklah aku mengerti. Tidak usah, aku akan menginap di rumah kenalan saya." jawab Baekhyun lirih dan melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan."

"Ne." Baekhyun menutup telpnya.

Dia kembali menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan berdiri menghampirinya. Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya dan memegang dagu Kyungsoo agar mau menghadapnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan degap jantungnya karena tindakan Baekhyun.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apartemen EXO no. 124 dekat sini."

"Baiklah, sekarang pulanglah dan tunggu aku disana."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu."

"MWO?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun tertawa gemas.

Cup

Baekhyun mencium bibirnya sekilas dan berdiri.

"Tidak ada protes. 2 jam lagi aku akan tiba di rumahmu. Kau harus sudah menyiapkan makan malam." jelas Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bengong menatapnya.

 **TBC**

 **Update 1 chapter lagi**

 **Baeksoo vs Chansoo**

 **Maaf di sini Chanyeol jadi yeoja**

 **Semoga suka dan gak bosan baca.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _"Tidak ada protes. 2 jam lagi aku akan tiba di rumahmu. Kau harus sudah harus menyiapkan makan malam." jelas Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bengong menatapnya._

-o-

2 jam kemudian, Baekhyun dengan penyamaran lengkapnya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu bernomer 124. Di sampingnya ada beberapa koper dan kardus. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang terusir dari rumahnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan dan menarik nafas untuk merilekskan dirinya. Setelah tenang dia mulai menekan bel.

 _Ting tong_

 _"BRAAAAK"_ terdengar suara jatuh dari balik speaker membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Baekhyun dari speaker.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi?"_ tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. _"Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar!"_ lanjutnya dan mematikan sambungan speaker.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok namja mungil dengan celemek dan masker di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas melihatnya dan akan melangkah masuk kedalam. Namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap mencegahnya dan memberikan kursi untuk duduk menunggu di luar.

"Tunggulah di depan 15 menit! Aku masih belum selesai." Perintah Kyungsoo dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan Kyungsoo. Tidak berselang lama, pintu kembali terbuka.

"Aku akan membawa barang-barangmu masuk. Tapi kau tetap tunggu disitu!" perintah Kyungsoo memulai mengangkut barang-barang Baekhyun masuk dengan cepat. Baekhyun hanya dapat menggerutu kesal.

Kurang dari 15 menit. Pintu sudah kembali terbuka, menampakkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, dan berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dari atas, kebawah dan kembali lagi dengan intens. Membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Syukurlah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Dia melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo meninggalkan sang pemilik yang masih bengong.

Baekhyun melepas masker dan topi dan di letakkan di meja ruang TV yang. Ia memperhatikan apartemen Kyungsoo yang 2x lebih kecil dari apartemennya. Namun apartemen Kyungsoo lebih rapi dan terkesan hangat.

Lebih dari 1 jam Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membereskan bajunya dengan rapi. Alhasil Kyungsoo kesal dan mengambil alih sendiri. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Namun tidak di tanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat mirip ahjuma."

gurau Baekhyun yang masih kesal.

"Ini karena kau tidak bisa menata barangmu sendiri." balas Kyungsoo tetap fokus dengan acara mengemasi barang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas kasur dan menunggu Kyungsoo selesai.

Baekhyun menempati kamar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menempati ruang kerjanya yang di sulapnya menjadi kamar mini. Namun Baekhyun hanya tau dia akan menempati kamar Kyungsoo tanpa tau Kyungsoo akan tidur dimana.

Baekhyun tiduran dan memainkan ponselnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan satu persatu pakaiannya.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo begitu cerewet. Kyungsoo berulang kali memarahinya. Dan memulai menunjukan sifat aslinya. Baekhyun berkali-kali mendapat cubitan darinya karena membuat rusuh.

Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal mencium ada pakaian Baekhyun yang bau. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Dasar seperti ahjuma saja, batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun teringat kenangannya. Kenangan dari seorang ahjuma yang mirip dengannya.

Flashback

"Baekhyun lagi-lagi lemarimu berantakan. Harus berapa kali anak ini dinasehati?" tanya seorang ahjuma kepada si kecil Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Appo eomma.. nanti akan kubereskan." jawab si kecil Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Haish anak ini.. Tidak usah biar eomma saja. Nanti berantakan lagi. Baek kau membantu eomma dengan memperhatikan ne? Dan besok kau harus mempraktikannya." Jelas ahjuma itu yang ternyata eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kecil hanya mengangguk patuh.

Flashback end

Baekhyun menghela napas berat teringat masa kecilnya dengan ibunya. Kenangan yang hampir sama dengan yang dia alami saat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Selama ini Baekhyun menginginkan managernya seorang yeoja. Karena ia menginginkan kasih sayang yang sama seperti yang di berikan seorang ibu.

Itu karena ibu Baekhyun meninggal waktu dia masih sekolah dasar. Sayangnya selama ini tidak ada yeoja yang mampu memberikan kenyamanan yang sama seperti ibunya.

Awalnya Baekhyun sulit menerima seseorang hingga Lay datang. Lay sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sulit untuk melepasnya. Namun demi kebahagian Lay dia mau menerima manager baru. Dan tidak ia sangka si manager baru itu adalah namja di depannya.

Namja yang dapat memberikan kehangatan sama seperti ibunya, tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja yang sering ia temui. Ibunya yang sering memarahinya, ibunya yang selalu mencubitinya sangat mirip dengan sosok Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kenangan akan masa kecilnya dengan ibunya terlintas begitu cepat membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Kedua matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih asyik.

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo.

Napas Kyungsoo serasa tercekat, tubuhnya menegang, dan jantungnya seperti akan lepas begitu saja. Bahkan baju yang semula di tangannya dengan mudah terjun bebas ke lantai.

"Baekhyun-ssi..?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut dan memberanikan diri membelai pelan2 dan lembut tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku merindukan ini. Perasaan nyaman ini. Aku merindukannya. Kyungsoo-yaa.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Tetaplah seperti ini.." kata Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sedikit terisak.

Kyungsoo merasa leher dan bahunya mulai basah akibat isakan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata. Di tangkupnya kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi managermu yang setia Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Kyungsoo memberi senyum hati yang di dambakan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

Di usapnya lembut air mata Baekhyun dengan jemari mungilnya. Di peluknya kembali Baekhyun, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukannya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali di leher Kyungsoo.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama hingga Baekhyun cukup tenang dan melepaskannya.

Di tatapnya lembut Kyungsoo. Di usapnya pipi lembut Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik tersenyum dan memberikan hati untuknnya.

Keduanya pun tertawa bahagia.

-o-

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan canggung. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Karena kejadian tadi.

Kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Dan selalu disadari oleh Baekhyun sehingga di balas senyuman oleh Baekhyun yang menangkap basahnya. Membuatnya beberapa kali hampir tersedak.

"Baekhyun-ssi..." tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya kenapa sikap Baekhyun padanya seperti ini. Jika dia yeoja mungkin dia sudah salah paham dan jatuh terlalu dalam pada Baekhyun.

Namun dia adalah seorang namja. Dan dia tau bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya menolak seorang namja. Tapi karena perlakuan Baekhyun. Apakah dia boleh berharap lebih?

"Ada apa Soo?" jawab Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan makannya. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir kembali.

"Ah.. ani.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu." geleng Kyungsoo meyakinkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo ternyata masih takut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hahaha... Dasar ahjuma." tawa Baekhyun meledek Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. oh iya Soo, aku kan tidur di kamarmu lalu kau tidur dimana?" Lanjutnya yang sudah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Aku tidur di ruang kerjaku, tapi sudah ku sulap menjadi kamar." Jelas Kyungsoo yang juga sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya? Kamarmu sebelah mana?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap menelusuri tiap ruangan jika Kyungsoo tidak membalas.

"Di sana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada ruangan kecil di sebelah kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat suatu hal penting di dalam ruangan itu yang terlarang untuk dilihat Baekhyun.

"Ah tunggu!" Kyungsoo berlari dan menghentikan Baekhyun yang sudah hampir membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun curiga melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan masuk dulu! Aku belum membereskan yang di dalam." jelas Kyungsoo panik.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tepat sasaran.

"Tidak ada." balas Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan tidak membalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan seorang yeoja di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun asal dan meleset.

"Hah? Tidak mungkinlah. Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan yeoja?" jawab Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran dan curiga.

"Kalau begitu minggir." Baekhyun berusaha mengenyahkan Kyungsoo dari depan pintu dan Kyungsoo terus berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

Baekhyun menang dan menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah dan berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh.

"Baekhyun-ssi jangan..." rengek Kyungsoo tapi sama sekali tidak mempan pada Baekhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu. Membuat usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia karena saat ini Baekhyun sudah berhasil masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan hanya mendapati tumpukan kardus dan beberapa gulungan poster.

Kyungsoo sudah akan kabur namun tangannya berhasil di tangkap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Dia merasa seperti seorang yang melakukan penyelundupan dan terpergok oleh polisi.

"Kardus apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo mencari jawaban.

"Jangan di buka kumohon..." rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa di dalam tidak ada apa-apa.

"Soo kau tidak melakukan penyelundupan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun duduk dan mulai membuka kardus. Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Kyungsoo yang semakin kencang. Tangan Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesal menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan memberi ekspresi peringatan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membuka kardus yang penuh dengan lakban. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isinya.

"Albumku?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi kardus itu. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memunggunginya dan meringkuk kesal.

"Foto-fotoku?" lanjut Baekhyun membuka kardus lainnya. Lalu dia lanjut membuka salah satu gulungan poster di depannya.

"Ini tanda tanganku waktu fansign?" Baekhyun menatap takjub pada koleksi tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar fans fanatiknya.

"Dan ini poster ku?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memunggunginya. Dia pun memutar posisi Kyungsoo agar mau berhadapan dengannya.

"Soo-ya apa kau penggemarku?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tau dan sengaja untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalah kau fansku sekarang kau tidak akan susah mencari koleksi seperti ini." canda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy face.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan membelai pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun melihat salah satu kardus yang ujungnya rusak.

"Apakah tadi kardus itu yang jatuh dan menimbulkan suara keras?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang malu kembali menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatapnya hanya dapat menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku kalo kau fansku, kyung?" tanya Baekhyun mulai serius.

"Karena aku takut. Kau akan menjauhiku." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

"Kau kan tidak suka namja." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa bilang?" bantah Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri. Kau menolakku saat pertama kali aku datang." Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan kepalanya.

"Kyung tatap aku!" perintah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya lagi menatap Baekhyun. Terlihat ekspresi sedih dan malu dari mimik mukanya.

"Aku menolakmu saat itu, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai namja." Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup kepala Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"..." Kyungsoo mendengar itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Mencari kebohongan di mata Baekhyun. Namun nihil.

"Coba kau pikirkan." tangan Baekhyun berpindah pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan di genggamnya erat tangan yang sedikit lebih mungil dan berisi daripada tangannya.

"Jika aku tidak menyukai namja. Kenapa aku memeluk, dan mencium namja di depanku ini?" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan menatap manik mata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baekhyun-ssi..." Kyungsoo bingung dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jika aku tidak menyukai namja. Kenapa aku harus cemburu ketika aku melihat namja di depanku ini tertawa dengan yeoja maupun namja lainnya.." jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Baekhyun.."

"Jika aku tidak menyukai namja kenapa aku menyuruh namja di depanku ini untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" lanjut Baekhyun serius. Kyungsoo semakin terus berharap karena sikap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi.." Kyungsoo diam sejenak dan menarik napas. Dia memutuskan berani untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Jika memang benar begitu. Kenapa kau memberikan perhatian dan perlakuan seperti ini padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

"Apa kau tidak suka Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun melunak.

"Bukan begitu. Jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan salah paham dan berharap lebih padamu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Kyung..."

"Kau selalu mengerjaiku dan begitu lembut padaku. Aku bingung." tanpa ia sadari air mata lolos begitu saja dari pertahanannya meluncur di pipinya.

"Sttt... jangan menangis.. kenapa kita malah membahas hal sensitif. Tadi aku menangis dan sekarang justru kamu. Hahaha..." canda Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan ketegangan.

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa dan menghapus air mata di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

"Yak kau marah?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih terus tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kau boleh berharap lebih Kyungsoo-ya." lanjut Baekhyun dengan menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo sekali lagi mencari kebenaran dari manik mata Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku hanya akan jahil, iseng, berciuman, berpelukan, bersikap lembut ataupun cemburu pada orang yang kusukai. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal itu jika tidak ada perasaan." jelas Baekhyun.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjawab. Rona merah kembali bersemu di pipi dan telinganya.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus jujur padaku." kata Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin album, dan tanda tanganku. Kau akan mendapatkan sebanyak yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin aku bernyanyi, dan menari. Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untukmu. Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku. Kau boleh memiliku.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Kyung jangan panggil aku Baekhyun-ssi lagi. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun atau apa yang kamu inginkan. Oke?" Baekhyun menggenggam kembali tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Baek.."

"Kyungsoo-yaa, aku...?"

 **TBC**

 **Halo author kembali lagi ?. Baru bisa update karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan yaa. Terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu?.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _"Kyung jangan panggil aku Baekhyun-ssi lagi. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun atau apa yang kamu inginkan. Oke?" Baekhyun menggenggam kembali tangan Kyungsoo erat._

 _"Baek.."_

 _"Kyungsoo-yaa, aku...?"_

-o-

Kring... kring... kring...

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celana Kyungsoo berbunyi. Membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Maaf Baek, tunggu sebentar saja ya." ujar Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

'Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi' batin Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Kyungsoo pada penelepon yang tidak di ketahui siapa.

 _"Soo-yaaa... ternyata kau sudah menghapus nomerku. Padahal aku masih menyimpannya."_ kata seseorang di sebrang telepon terdengar seperti suara yeoja. Kyungsoo diam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Aah.. Channie? Ini benar Chanyeol kan? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka.

Mendengar nama 'Chanyeol', membuat Baekhyun teringat adegan Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja dan entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Hah Channie? Hahaha apa-apaan dengan panggilan Channie kekanakan" Sindir Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap mengatakan channie. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ssttt" Kyungsoo memintanya diam dan kembali asyik dengan teleponnya. Karena kesal diabaikan terus Baekhyun membalas dengan memunggungi Kyungsoo walau tidak di hiraukan.

 _"Ne Soo.. ini aku Chanyeol."_ Jawab Chanyeol senang.

 _"Ah sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Channie. Oh iya... Eommaku membuatkanku beberapa makanan dan memintaku untuk membaginya denganmu."_ kata Chanyeol terdengar riang. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Ah baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu nanti." Baekhyun terkejut dan memutar kembali tubuhnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah namja yang sedang asyik bertelepon. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkat kekanakan Baekhyun, hanya dapat menghela napas kasar.

 _"Tidak usah kyungsoo-yaa. Aku yang akan mengantarnya kerumahmu."_ balas Chanyeol dengan semangat. Kyungsoo yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Baekhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

"Tidak usah yeol. Aku terlalu merepotkanmu." jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar karena di abaikan. Dia mulai mendekat dan berusaha merebut ponsel Kyungsoo. Namun berhasil di tahan Kyungsoo. Hingga terjadi perebutan seperti anak-anak yang berebut permen. Dan tanpa sadar mereka menekan tombol loud speaker.

 _"Halo? Kyungsoo-ya..."_ Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak menghiraukan suara Chanyeol. Mereka terus berebut.

 _"Kyung?"_ Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

 _"Kyung... nggg saat ini aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Hehehe."_ kalimat Chanyeol tersebut mampu menghentikan aksi mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti berebut dan saling bertatapan bingung.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun lengah dengan sigap merebut ponselnya kembali, dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada dinding. Dia kesal sekaligus sedih karena gagal menyampaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin merutuki Chanyeol.

-o-

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan di sambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita makan.." kata Chanyeol riang dan mengangkat tas jinjing kecil di tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo. Dia seperti sedang bernostalgia melihat apartemen Kyungsoo yang tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun ketika terakhir kali dia kesini. Chanyeol sangat merindukan tempat ini. Dia memperhatikan tiap inci ruangan Kyungsoo. Namun dia bingung karena ada sebuah topi, masker, dan kacamata hitam terlempar sembarangan yang dia yakini itu bukan milik Kyungsoo.

"Soo-yaa, apa ada tamu lain yang datang?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ah.. ne. Ada Ba..."

"Ada aku disini." jawab Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan bersandar di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun.

"Ah.. dan lagi, aku bukan tamu tapi aku penghuni disini. Salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi." lanjut Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan membunuh dan senyuma licik untuk Chanyeol.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Chanyeol syok dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut muka sedih.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Baekhyun menghampiri dan merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

"Benar aku dan Kyungie mulai hari ini tinggal bersama. Benarkan Kyungie?" kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan manja ke arah yang merasa risih mencubit punggung Baekhyun.

"AARGH..." teriak Baekhyun melepaskannya pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya kesakitan. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi seperti obat nyamuk terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Benar kata Baekhyun. Ada perbaikan di apartemen Baekhyun jadi sementara dia akan tinggal di apartemenku." jelas Kyungsoo, membuat senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang.

"Apa ini dari eommamu? Ayo kita makan." lanjut Kyungsoo dan mengambil tas jinjing kecil dari tangan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan dua orang yg saling melemparkan sinyal perang.

Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan makanan yang di bawa Chanyeol di atas meja makan. Ada spaghetti, sosis asam manis, dan ayam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berebut bangku agar dapat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo memilih duduk diantara mereka sehingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menikmati santapan mereka. Baekhyun yang awalnya menuruti gengsinya, akhirnya ikut makan juga karena tergoda. Akhirnya mereka menikmati makanan dalam diam. Tidak seratus persen diam karena Baekhyun makan dengan sedikit berisik agar Kyungsoo merasa terganggu.

Chanyeol mengamati kembali apartemen Kyungsoo. Dia menoleh ke arah dapur, dan ruang makan bergantian. Tidak ada yang berubah, batin Chanyeol.

Ketika asyik melihat-lihat Chanyeol menangkap tumpukan cucian piring di dapur Kyungsoo. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah makan sebelum dia datang kesini.

"Kyung kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol tak enak pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah.." Kyungsoo akan menjawab.

"Sudah." Namun di potong Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik kesal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku memang sudah makan Chan. Tapi aku masih lapar. Kebetulan kau membawakan makanan. Gumawo.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol merona merah.

"Cih..." Baekhyun muak menyaksikan interaksi mereka dan melahap makanannya kasar hingga tersedak. Kyungsoo yang panik dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air pada Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang gelas dan menatapnya lembut. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum hatinya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat merasa ada yang aneh dengan interaksi mereka berdua.

Ting tong

Mereka bertiga menghentikan acara makan mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan.

"Permisi tuan ada paket untuk anda." Suara dari bel speaker.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ya aku akan mengambil paket sebentar." Kata Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil paket.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam dan duduk dalam kecanggungan.

"Oiya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Park Chanyeol penulis naskah di drama terbaru sekaligus teman lama Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ah... kau penulis naskahnya. Aku Byun Baekhyun salam kenal." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum canggung.

"Baekhyun-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Silahkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terus makan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo-yaa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kepala menunduk takut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia terdiam dan berpikir.

"Jelaskan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, baru aku akan menjawab." Kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Kyungsoo dulu dongsaeng kesayanganku dan dia juga mantan kekasihku." Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk sebenarnya dia sudah tau hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku hanya menggunakannya dan dulu aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Padahal saat itu aku tau bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyesal akan hal itu. Ketika kami putus aku baru menyadarinya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Itu benar-benar terlambat." Lanjut Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Baekhyun masih terus menyimak ceritanya dengan serius.

"Ketika aku melihatnya lagi untuk selang waktu yang lama. Ketika itu aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Aku ingin memberikan cinta yang dulu belum sempatku berikan padanya. Aku ingin bersama lagi dengannya. Saat ini aku benar-benar tulus padanya." Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menatap manik mata Baekhyun menunjukan dia serius.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia kembali menanyakan pada hatinya apakah dia setulus Chanyeol dalam mencintai Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo akan memilihnya ketika tau Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

Menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo masih seorang laki-laki yang normal dan sudah pasti dia lebih memilih Chanyeol dari pada dirinya. Baekhyun hanya idolanya dan Chanyeol pernah bertahta di hatinya. Tentunya Chanyeol yang akan menang. Itulah yang hati Baekhyun katakan. Mungkin dia harus menyerah sebelum semua terlambat. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ssi apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol kembali. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kami..." Baekhyun menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, artis dan managernya." lanjut Baekhyun ragu. Sejujurnya perasaannya menolak mengatakan itu. Dia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lihat kau sangat lembut dan agresif ketika dengannya. Apa kau yakin hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia berharap jawabannya adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun benar-benar hanya rekan kerja. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan memilih jawaban di kepalanya.

"Aku..."

-o-

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan disuguhkan beberapa tumpukan kardus yang dibawa petugas.

"Apakah anda Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya petugas itu ramah.

"Ya benar. Maaf ini paket dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung karena dia merasa tidak pernah memesan sesuatu.

"Ini barang-barang Baekhyun-sii di apartemen lamanya dan meminta kami memindahkan ke alamat anda. Tolong tanda tangan disini, sini, dan sini." Jawab petugas tersebut. Menunjukan beberapa kertas pada Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan pulpen untuk tanda tangan.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo membaca dan menanda tangani kertas-kertas tersebut satu persatu dengan beralaskan tembok.

Tidak sampai 5 menit Kyungsoo selesai dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut kembali.

"Terima kasih tuan. Apakah saya perlu membantu anda membawa barang-barang ini masuk? Karena barang-barangnya cukup banyak." tanya petugas pingirim paket tersebut.

"Jika anda tidak sedang terburu-buru. Mohon bantuannya." Jawab Kyungsoo riang.

Kyungsoo dan petugas paket membawa masuk satu-persatu kardus. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo senang mendengar mereka mulai mengobrol walau dia tidak tau apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Petugas pengirim paket pamit pada Kyungsoo ketika sudah selesai membantu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengantar petugas sampai pintu depan dan berterima kasih. Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan akan kembali ke meja makan.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ssi apa hubungan kalian berdua?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik rak untuk mendengarkan mereka.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam dan belum menjawab. Membuatnya penasaran sekaligus takut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kami..." ucap Baekhyun berhenti membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, artis dan managernya." Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Ada perasaan nyeri dan sesak menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Jadi perlakuan Baekhyun tadi hanyalah main-main pikir Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lihat kau sangat lembut dan agresif ketika dengannya. Apa kau yakin hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun dan memilih untuk segera kembali.

"Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan seorang namja. Apalagi itu managerku sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun menahan sesak di hatinya sendiri. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya satu meter dari meja makan.

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan Chanyeol menoleh terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum riang dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kalian asyik sekali. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Bu.. bukan hal penting Kyung." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan dan kembali memakan makanannya yang tersisa. Baekhyun sadar Kyungsoo pasti mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin pergi dari situ karena tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Kata Baekhyun yang terlihat bergegas ingin segera pergi.

"Kau sudah kenyang? Itu tadi kiriman dari apartemenmu, aku sudah meletakkannya di ruang tamu." Balas Kyungsoo dan menunjukan senyum manisnya. Entah mengapa senyuman Kyungsoo mampu menyayat hati Baekhyun saat itu.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di meja makan dengan suasana canggung. Chanyeol berusaha mencari topik agar suasana sedikit mencair. Namun justru Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya mengobrol dengan semangat.

-o-

Chanyeol berpamitan pulang. Kyungsoo justru ingin Chanyeol lebih lama di sini karena dia belum siap berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Dia takut Baekhyun akan membahas hal tersebut

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke apartemennya setelah mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai ke parkiran. Dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang membawa handuk dan beberapa sabun di tangannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkannya, dan hanya melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya sedikit keras dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya sedikit keras dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja._

-o-

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu berlalu sejak pengakuan Baekhyun. Dan selama 2 minggu juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjaga jarak. Walau mereka tinggal bersama mereka berangkat kerja sendiri-sendiri.

Baekhyun sudah mendapat kunci cadangan dari Kyungsoo jadi mereka tidak kesusahan jika pulang dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Mereka juga hanya akan mengobrol jika topiknya adalah pekerjaan baik itu di apartemen, lokasi syuting, maupun di kantor. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa mereka ada masalah termasuk Lay maupun Chen.

Saat ini Lay juga bukan manager Baekhyun lagi. Setelah 10 hari membimbing Kyungsoo, dia sudah di bebas tugaskan. Sehingga tanggung jawab Baekhyun sudah ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Lay tengah sibuk mengatur acara pernikahannya dengan Suho dan sesekali menengok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di lokasi syuting.

Karena hal tersebut juga Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan beberapa artis dan juga kru-kru film. Dia juga semakin akrab dengan Tao, karena Tao ingin dekat dengannya dan juga Tao cukup mengaguminya sejak acara pemilihan peran.

Hari ini adalah syuting Baekhyun untuk episode ke 5 dramanya. Baekhyun sampai duluan di lokasi syuting dan langsung di sambut Chen untuk meriasnya.

Chen menata rambut Baekhyun cepat, dan memberi polesan make up tipis yang sesuai dengan perannya. Chen juga memilih baju, aksesoris, dan sepatu untuk di pakai Baekhyun hari ini.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Biasanya dia datang setelah aku selesai dengan make up mu." tanya Chen pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia sendiri juga penasaran kenapa Kyungsoo belum datang padahal tadi mereka berangkat dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau bisa memakai ini semua tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Chen tatapannya menunjuk pada baju, aksesoris dan sepatu di tangannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Jawab Baekhyun menyambar pakaian di tangan Chen dan berjalan ke arah ruang ganti.

Baekhyun sudah siap di lokasi dan duduk menunggu gilirannya datang. Di temani Lay yang ingin seharian ini bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo atas seizin Suho. Tapi Lay nampak bingung dan khawatir karena Kyungsoo belum datang. Baekhyun menenangkan Lay.

Tanpa di undang. Tiba-tiba Kris datang dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hai Byun." Sapa Kris yang tidak di gubris oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sombong sekali. Ah mana manager barumu? Dia terlambat?" tanya Kris sok akrab. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas menjawab.

"Hahaha... dasar dia benar-benar manager tidak becus." jawab Kris di selingi tawa merendahkan membuat Baekhyun menahan amarahnya.

"Memang apa masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku hanya benci dia." Jawab Kris membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Kenapa Kris benci dengan Kyungsoo?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor dari arah belakang Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Lay berdiri dan terlihat senang melihat Kyungsoo datang. Lay langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyambutnya.

Kyungsoo tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang dengan seseorang yeoja yang berada di boncengannya. Kris yang melihat yeoja itu menatap penuh ke bencian ke arah mereka, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari secara otomatis kaki mereka berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau datang bersama dengannya?" tanya Kris dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat mereka saling bertatapan bingung.

Chanyeol dan Lay juga nampak bingung melihat Kris dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersamaan bertanya masalah yang sama.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Ban mobilnya pecah sedangkan dia harus menyerahkan revisi naskah ke Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tak meneleponku dan justru ikut dengan si pendek ini?" tanya Kris sedikit membentak pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Kris kesal.

"Hentikan Kris!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Lay terkejut melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Kris. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya menahan agar tetap bersabar.

"Sudahlah Kris. Itu hanya masa lalu. Lain kali aku akan meminta Chanyeol meneleponmu jika ini terulang kembali. Aku tidak akan merebutnya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dia paksakan. Chanyeol sesak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo menolaknya. Di sisi lain Baekhyun nampak lega. Ada perasaan senang di hati Baekhyun ketika mendengar itu.

"Hei Baekhyun saat ini giliranmu." Teriak Kai dari kejauhan.

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Lay untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol. Lay terus bertanya pada Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi namun Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Take pertama Baekhyun hari ini berhasil hanya dalam sekali pengambilan adegan. Para kru bertepuk tangan kagum dengan aktingnya.

Sehun mendatangi Baekhyun dan menjelaskan take selanjutnya. Take selanjutnya Baekhyun di minta untuk menunjukan ekspresi cemburunya melihat ke akraban pasangan utama. Baekhyun pun memulai kembali aktingnya.

"Cut! Baek kau kurang menjiwai. Sekali lagi!" teriak Sehun ketika ekspresi Baekhyun kurang menjiwai.

"Cut! Bukan seperti ituu..." teriak Sehun kembali.

"Cut! ..."

"Cut! ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Semua istirahat dulu kita lanjutkan 10 menit lagi!" perintah Sehun yang sudah kesal karena berkali-kali Baekhyun gagal.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Baekhyun memberinya air minum dan mengelap keringatnya. Kai dan Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar. Kyungsoo menurut dan pergi.

"Baek apakah kau belum pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Kai polos.

"Yak! Tentu dia pernah atau saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta. Scene sebelumnya dia sudah berhasil menatap Kristal seperti sesorang yang jatuh cinta." Sehun menjitak kepala Kai karena asistennya kelewat polos. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia tertangkap basah sedang jatuh cinta karena kata-kata Sehun.

"Baek selanjutnya kau hanya perlu membayangkan orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan orang lain. Kau bisa kan?" Jelas Sehun.

"Akan ku coba." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sekarang cobalah! Aku ingin melihatnya. Bayangkan aku adalah orang yang kau sukai dan Kai adalah rivalmu" perintah Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba. Dia menatap ke arah Sehun dan Kai. Baekhyun mencoba membayangkan bahwa Sehun adalah Kyungsoo, tapi dia gagal. Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi Kyungsoo, pikir Baekhyun.

Sehun meminta Baekhyun mencobanya lagi. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan oleh namja mungil yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sehun. Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama dengan Tao. Baekhyun tidak melihat bahwa ada Lay dan Chen yang juga ikut mengobrol.

Melihat hal tersebut. Membuat tatapan Baekhyun menggelap dan seperti di penuhi rasa sakit.

"Baekhyun kau berhasiiil." Seru Kai menyadarkan kembali Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan membantah bahwa dia tidak sedang cemburu. Sehun dan Kai menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya, hanya tertawa malu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah para kru. Ada Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya dan tersenyum senang. Hal itu cukup untuk mengobati hatinya dan menjadi penyemangat.

"Semua kembali ke tempat! Kita mulai lagi." Perintah Sehun dan memulai kembali pengambilan adegan.

Syuting hari ini berjalan lancar. Hari ini juga episode pertama tayang perdana dan mencapai rating cukup tinggi. Konferensi pers kemarin lusa juga menjadi trending topic di beberapa media.

Sehun mengajak para kru dan pemain merayakannya dengan minum-minum dan makan malam bersama.

Mereka datang bersama ke restoran barbeque kecil yang sudah di reservasi oleh Kai. Ada beberapa meja panjang yang bisa di isi hingga 12 orang. Lay duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Di sebelah Kyungsoo ada Chen, Tao dan juga managernya. Di seberang Kyungsoo tepat ada Chanyeol kemudian Kris, Kai, Krystal dan juga Sehun.

Baekhyun sedih karena terpisah cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo dia meminta Lay bertukar tempat, namun Lay bersikeras ingin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka semua menikmati pesta mereka kecuali Baekhyun dan Kris.

Berulang kali Baekhyun cemburu melihat Kyungsoo di suapi oleh Lay, dan Chen. Tao juga beberapa kali mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda dan di tanggapi.

Lalu Chanyeol yang selalu memberi bagian lemak daging yang terkenal sebagai paling enak di piring Kyungsoo. Interaksi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tanpa disadari membuat 2 orang namja tersulut api.

Sehun yang merasa bosan mengusulkan untuk bermain drink or truth dengan rekan satu meja masing-masihg. Lay, dan lainnya setuju. Kecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tau kalo Baekhyun tidak tahan minum. Dan dia tidak ingin Baekhyun mabuk. Namun mereka kalah suara.

Sehun meletakkan botol soju di tengah-tengah meja dan mulai memutarnya. Botol soju itu berhenti mengarah ke Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang akan memberi pertanyaan?" tanya Sehun. Hampir satu meja berebut memberi pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo. Dan terpilihlah Chen yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Kyungsoo siapa artis yang kau sukai?" tanya Chen. Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Kyungsoo truth or drink?" tanya Kai yang sudah menyiapkan segelas Bir untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat respon Kyungsoo. Dia menebak Kyungsoo akan memilih drink dari pada idolanya terbongkar.

"Drink" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu dan segera meminum segelas Bir dengan beberapa teguk tanpa ragu. Tebakan Baekhyun benar. Dia tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo sudah 3 kali mendapat kesempatan dan dia selalu memilih untuk minum. Setelah 5 putaran botol soju. Putaran ke-6 mengarah ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Kali ini Sehun yang akan memberi pertanyaan padanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi apakah ada orang yang kau sukai? Truth or Drink?" tanya Sehun antusias. Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"Aku memilih Truth. Jawabannya ada." Jawab Baekhyun. Semua menoleh ke arah Baekhyun termasuk Kyungsoo. Lay, Chen, dan Kai bertanya padanya siapa orang yang Baekhyun sukai. Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo yang masih cukup sadar, ada perasaan sakit di dadanya mendengar Baekhyun saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Sudah-sudah kita mulai lagi." kata Sehun untuk menghentikan ocehan pertanyaan yang di tujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Botol soju kembali berputar. Giliran selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendapat giliran memberi pertanyaan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris? Truth or Drink?" tanya Baekhyun yang kembali mendapat perhatian. Semua kembali ricuh.

Banyak yang mengira Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Mereka menggodanya. Sedangkan Kris memandang Baekhyun tajam. Kyungsoo yang merasa dadanya semakin nyeri mendengar keramaian itu meneguk segelas soju di hadapannya.

"Aku memilih truth. Dia mantan kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan menatap sedih ke arah Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi semua di buat terkejut oleh fakta yang mereka dengar.

Baekhyun mulai mengerti mengapa Kris menbenci Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyesal bertanya hal tersebut pada Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo beberapa kali meneguk soju.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun dan kali ini Kris yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol? Truth or Drink?" tanya Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar itu. Memukuli lengan Kris.

Semua kembali menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal mendengar itu. Kyungsoo sudah merasa pening namun dia justru memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa lebih sakit dari kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku memilih Truth. Bukan Chanyeol orang yang kusukai." Jawab Baekhyun yang terus menatap ke arah Kyungsoo khawatir. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun menyadari siapa orang yang di maksud Baekhyun. Dadanya sesak menemukan fakta tersebut.

Botol di putar kembali dan kembali berhenti ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Kali ini Lay yang mendapat giliran bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau bukan Chanyeol lalu siapa? Truth or Drink?" tanya Lay polos.

Baekhyun ingin menghakimi Lay saat itu juga. Namun semua nampak antusias menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku memilih Drink." Jawab Baekhyun di sertai dengan sorakan kekecewaan dari penonton. Kai memberikan segelas Bir kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat gelas tersebut nampak ragu. Dia takut dia mabuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga sedang mabuk. Mereka tidak akan bisa pulang, pikir Baekhyun.

Namun semua terus menyoraki untuk minum kecuali Lay dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri meminum sedikit, namun belum seperempat bir dia minum. Kyungsoo menyambar Bir di tangannya dan di meminumnya dengan 3 kali teguk.

Penonton kembali bersorak kecewa. Lay menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlalu kuat untuk minum dan semua mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja, saat ini dia sudah benar-benar mabuk dan kehilangan kesabaran. Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mabuk berat. Menghentikan permainan dan mengizinkan mereka pulang. Tidak lupa mengumumkan syuting di adakan kembali besok lusa.

Satu persatu dari mereka berpamitan pulang. Chanyeol bersikeras mengantar Kyungsoo pulang namun Lay dan Kris melarangnya. Terlalu berbahaya membonceng Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk ujar Lay. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan pulang bersama dengan Kris.

Saat ini yang tersisa hanya Chen, Lay, Baekhyun, dan juga Kyungsoo. Mereka menatap kearah Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran hingga berkali-kali minum seperti ini." Ujar Chen yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Lay.

"Aku mencoba menghentikannya tapi dia terus saja minum." Lanjut Chen. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo membelai kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Suho dan Xiumin datang untuk menjemput Lay dan Chen. Mereka terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terkapar lemas.

"Aigo aigo berapa banyak yang dia minum?" tanya Xiumin yang berjongkok di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana caranya membawa dia pulang?" Lanjut Xiumin.

"Baekhyun kau tinggal bersamanya kan? Lebih baik kalian pulang bersama hari ini." Ujar Lay. Chen, Suho dan Xiumin terkejut mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Apartemen Baekhyun di renovasi." Terang Lay yang mengerti kebingungan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan motor Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meminta sopirku untuk membawanya dan memakirnya di kantor." Tawar Suho. Baekhyun menyetujui dan menyerahkan kunci Kyungsoo padanya.

"Mana mobilmu? Aku akan membantumu menggendongnya. Dia lebih berat dari yang kau kira." Kata Xiumin sudah berdiri dengan Kyungsoo yang dia gendong di belakang. Baekhyun awalnya ingin menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Kyungsoo namun kalah cepat. Baekhyun memimpin mereka berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Chen membukakan pintu depan. Lalu Xiumin menidurkan Kyungsoo di kursi. Lay menyelimutinya dengan jaket Baekhyun untuk syuting tadi, dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin melakukan semua yang di lakukan Lay dan Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

Namun dia tidak boleh egois. Ini semua demi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berpamitan pada mereka. Semuanya memintanya berhati-hati menjaga Kyungsoo terutama Xiumin.

"Dia akan sedikit aneh, dan manja ketika mabuk. Dia juga terbiasa curhat ketika mabuk. Kau harus bersabar karena seperti menghadapi anak kecil. Segera beri dia air putih ketika dia sadar. Hati-hati di jalan.." Xiumin menjelaskan detail pada Baekhyun sebelum pergi. Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Xiumin adalah dekat.

-o-

Di perjalanan Baekhyun berulang kali hampir kehilangan fokus karena asyik menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menggeliat dan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah penguin kecilnya.

Sesampai di apartemen Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya dekat pintu masuk. Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan jaketnya. Dia turun dan berputar untuk menggendong Kyungsoo. Namun karena gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang gegabah membuat Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Eomma?" kata yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan eommamu." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau yang ada di dalam posterku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menunjuk ke arah wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya ya kau benar aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan Kyungsoo pada bahunya berniat untuk membopong Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya dan turun dari mobil dengan langkah sempoyongan. Baekhyun mengunci mobil dan bergegas menyusul Kyungsoo sebelum terjaadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tembok dan menabraknya. Dia menyalahkan dan memaki-maki tembok yang tentunya tidak bersalah. Baekhyun reflek berlari ketika melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Baekhyun kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" teriak Kyungsoo yang menunjuk-nunjuk tembok sambil menangis.

Hati Baekhyun sakit dan sesak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Namun dia mencoba mengabaikan perasannya dahulu. Kyungsoo saat ini lebih penting. Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berjalan.

Berulang kali Kyungsoo meronta-ronta menolak bantuan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk terus melawan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk pasrah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam lift. Baekhyun menekan lantai yang mereka tuju. Setelah itu, Baekhyun memposisikan Kyungsoo di pojokan agar Kyungsoo dapat bersandar. Ketika pintu lift tertutup tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya dapat terdiam.

"Kau benar Baekyun?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Kau bukan poster atau foto yang tiba-tiba jadi nyata kan?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku Baekhyun, Kyung. Aku bukan poster, dan foto yang ada di kamarmu. Tapi aku Barkhyun yang asli." Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak fokus karena masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Baekhyun berulang kali menelan ludah menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang menggoda.

"Baekhyun..." uncap Kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bersamamu karena aku namja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh menyukaimu karena aku managermu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungs..."

Cup

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu..." Kyungsoo menyatakannya sambil menangis.

"Aku memang mabuk tapi aku tulus mengatakan ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo terisak. Baekhyun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Namun Baekhyun justru terus menatap ke arah bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat lucu tertawa membuat hati terukir di bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan melihatnya. Tanpa ragu menarik tengkuk dan pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat. Tanpa banyak berpikir mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

Kali ini Baekhyun mencium Kyungsoo bukan dengan penuh napsu namun dengan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan perlahan dia mengubah kecupan menjadi lumatan di bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terkejut pun terbuai dengan permainannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun.

"Emmm... enghh"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lidah Baekhyun masuk dan mengabsen gigi-gigi yang ada di mulut Kyungsoo. Dimainkan lidahnya membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat geli. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Baekhyun memberi tahukan bahwa dia butuh oksigen.

Dengan tidak rela Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan masih memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak sampai 5 detik Baekhyun kembali malahap kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama dan semakin bertambah panas.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang security yang sedang berkeliling untuk berjaga malam nampak terkejut melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Ah maaf mengganggu. Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan di kamar kalian." Ucap security itu malu-malu. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan dengan sigap mengangkat Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya.

"Apakah aku berat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau sangat ringan Kyungie." Balas Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan kepalanya malu.

Security tersebut terdiam kaget tanpa berkedip. Dia merasa seperti melihat drama live di depan matanya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar lift dan berdiri tepat di depan security yang telah memergoki mereka.

"Tolong tutup mulut soal tadi." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memberi kedipan pada security tersebut. Security tersebut hanya mengangguk takjub melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan Kyungsoo yang masih ada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi. Kyungie."

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih buat pembaca setia yang sudah mau menunggu di ffn ini :***

 **Akhirnya author bisa upload lagi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

 **Selamat membaca 3**

 **Maaf ratenya sedikit condong ke M**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _"Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi. Kyungie."_

 _"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan."_

-o-

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Hingga cahayanya dapat menembus celah-celah kecil tirai jendela yang tebal. Membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur pulasnya. Kyungsoo merngerjapakan matanya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Kepalanya masih terasa pening dan berdenyut efek terlalu banyak minum kemarin malam. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa pening. Namun dia mulai menyadari ada yang janggal.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" monolognya.

"Bukankah ini kamar Baekhyun? Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang berat melingkar di perutnya. Dia meraba-raba dan memejamkan tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan jemari-jemari yang kurus dan lembutlah melingkar di perutnya. Di angkatnya sesuatu yang Kyungsoo duga sebagai tangan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemilik tangan itu.

"Omo.." pekik Kyungsoo tertahan dan dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut yang sama dengannya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun dengan takjub. Dia memilih mengamati Baekhyun dalam diam dari pada membangunkannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi apakah kau yang membawaku pulang dan menggendongku kemari? Apakah aku tidak berat untuk kau gendong?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Aish aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun." Kyungsoo memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku jika bersikap aneh saat kau mabuk."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Kau benar-benar tampan."

"Baekhyun-ssi.. hanya melihatmu aku bisa lupa kalau aku pusing. Kau adalah obat tidak langsung untukku." Kyungsoo membelai pipi Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa dia sadari.

"Nado saranghae Kyungsoo-ya." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa senang. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"WAAAAAA" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh. Baekhyun sudah dapat membaca respon Kyungsoo, dengan sigap salah satu tangannya sudah berpegangan pada pinggiran kasur dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo agar tak terjatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Namun cengkraman Baekhyun terlalu kuat.

"Huft... untung saja aku tidak jatuh." Baekhyun bernapas lega dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik bantal.

"Sejak kau bertanya padaku apakah aku menggendongmu kemarin malam, hahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa mengingat Kyungsoo yang berbicara sendiri. Kyungsoo yang kesal dan juga malu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan pukulan bantal berkali-kali. Baekhyun terus tertawa sambil mencoba menghindari serangan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti meringis manahan sakit. Kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut pening. Baekhyun dengan segera menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bersandar lagi. Lalu bergegas mengambil air putih di dapur. Kyungsoo kembali memijat kepalanya untuk mengilangkan hangover.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun kembali lagi dengan segelas air putih dan secangkir teh madu hangat di atas nampan. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di atas meja dekat ranjang. Lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo untuk membantunya minum. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan andalannya O_O.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh madu. Minumlah, ini dapat menghilangkan sedikit hangovermu." ujar Baekhyun lembut memberikan secangkir teh pada Kyungsoo.

"Gumawo.." Kyungsoo meminum teh pelan-pelan. Dia tersipu malu karena sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dan membuka tirai jendela.

Kyungsoo menyesap teh sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas dan kembali lagi. Baekhyun sebenarnya menyadari Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Tapi dia memilih menghadap ke luar jendela agar dapat menikmati tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun saat ini seperti sedang berpose dalam pemotretan. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menyapa sinar matahari. Terlihat manly, sexy, dan juga indah di mata Kyungsoo. 'Kenapa aku menjauhi manusia secantik ini', pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menyesap tehnya. Tiba-tiba dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer. Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan benar Baekhyun hanya memakai boxer. Otomatis hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk..."

"Yak hati-hati..." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo, mengambil alih teh dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menggantinya dengan segelas air.

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan langsung meminumnya. 'Bodoh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal dari tadi Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingku. Haish dasar otak mesum' batin Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku mungkin masih sedikit mabuk." jawab Kyungsoo asal. Kyungsoo juga baru tersadar bila bajunya sudah berbeda dengan baju yang dia pakai kemarin malam.

"Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan formal." potong Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal.

"Ah mianhae. Ba.. Baekhyun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hm.. ada apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau yang membawaku kemari? Apakah kau yang menggendongku?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyadari itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya. Ya, aku menggendongmu."

"Apakah kau yang menggantikan bajuku?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dan di balas Baekhyun dengan anggukan. Baekhyun melihat rona merah sudah menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengganti pakaian luarmu. Aku tidak mengganti dalamanmu." lanjut Baekhyun yang mengerti kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa malu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia mengambil bantal di sebelahnya. Lalu dia dekap bantal itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan kita saat aku mabuk?" tanya Kyungsoo masih membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Hm.. menurutmu bagaimana Kyung?" tanya balik Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa kau melupakan permainan kita semalam hm?" lanjut Baekhyun. Dia menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di dekapan Kyungsoo, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tunggu dulu... Permainan semalam? Memang apa yang kita lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya dengan polosnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Menurutmu apa? Tidak mungkin kan 2 orang yang sedang mabuk tidak melakukan apa-apa." tanya balik Baekhyun untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung meraba-raba tubuhnya untuk memeriksa dirinya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Tidurlah aku tidak akan menganggumu." Baekhyun mengusak surai rambut Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari kasur. Hati Kyungsoo serasa ringan karena kelembutan yang di berikan Baekhyun.

Ting Tong

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Baekhyun merasa kesal karena sudah ke sekian kalinya mereka di ganggu oleh tamu. Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak namun Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu. Kau berbaringlah." Tanpa bantahan, Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil kaos putih dari lemarinya, berjalan keluar kamar sambil memakainya. Kyungsoo yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat menelan ludah.

-o-

Baekhyun membuka pintu. Di dapatinya Xiumin dan Chen yang menenteng banyak kantong plastik.

"Xiumin hyung, Chen kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak suka. Xiumin langsung menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

"Appo hyung..." rengek Baekhyun di hadiahi tatapan tajam Xiumin.

"Yak.. sopanlah sedikit! Aku hyungmu dan dia noonamu. Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia masih hangover." Gerutu Xiumin. Chen hanya tertawa ria melihat tingkah 2 orang di depannya.

"Ya, dia sedang berbaring di kamar." jawab Baekhyun masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Kami kemari hanya ingin membantu merawatnya. Kyungsoo baru akan merasa pulih bila makan hae jang guk. Benarkan chagi?" jelas Chen yang hanya di tanggapi Baekhyun dengan ber oh ria. Xiumin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

"Minggirlah Byun Baek. Kau menghalangi jalan kami." Xiumin menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari depan pintu dan berjalan masuk disusul chen. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal sambil menutup pintu.

-o-

Chen dan Baekhyun menyiapkan hae jang guk (semacam sup di korea) beserta nasi di meja makan. Sedangkan Xiumin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih belum tahu kehadirinnya bersama Chen.

Xiumin membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun tapi dia masih berpikir ini kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya berbaring segera mengganti posisinya dengan duduk begitu melihat Xiumin.

"HYUUNG" teriak Kyungsoo semangat.

"Aigo, kau ini sudah tau tidak kuat minum tapi tetap saja." omel Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa riang. Xiumin duduk di samping Kyungsoo mulai mengomeli Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kyungsoo terus mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ceramah Xiumin.

"Aku dan Chen membawakanmu hae jang guk. Setelah ini kita makan bersama jika mereka sudah selesai berberes." jelas Xiumin.

"Gumawo hyung." angguk Kyungsoo riang.

"Ah.. Hyung, aku mau bertanya?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kyung?" sahut Xiumin melihat sekeliling ruangan yang terasa berbeda menurutnya.

"Apa benar kemarin yang membawaku pulang Baekhyun? Bagaimana dengan motorku?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk memastikan kebenaran.

"Ya, Baekhyun yang membawamu pulang. Motormu aman di kantor jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kyung, dimana poster-poster dan album-album Baekhyun? Bukannya kemarin kamarmu di penuhi olehnya?" tanya Xiumin yang masih melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Ssstttttt... HYUNG! Jangan keras-keras!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau malah membentakku?" protes Xiumin.

"Kamar ini sekarang milik Baekhyun. Kamarku di ruang kerjaku dulu. Jadi aku memindahkan itu semua ke ruang kerjaku." jelas Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini Kyung?" tanya Xiumin polos.

"Aku tidak tahu. Baekhyun yang membawaku kemari, aku terlalu mabuk." jelas Kyungsoo

"Apa Baekhyun belum tau kau adalah fansnya?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada lirih agar tidak terdengar keluar.

"Dia sudah tau." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Lalu kenapa kau sembunyikan?" lanjut Xiumin mengintrogasi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya malu jika harus menunjukannya. Tapi dia sudah melihat semua koleksiku. Aku ingin mengubur diriku saat itu." curhat Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau senang Kyung. Kau memang seorang lucky fans." Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya berusaha untuk menghibur Kyungsoo.

"Aku managernya hyung. Aku harus bisa bersikap profesional tidak mementingkan keinginanku sendiri." mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Xiumin langsung memeluknya untuk memberi ketenangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan hal itu." hibur Xiumin. Kyungsoo hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Xiumin.

Baekhyun sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Xiumin saat ini. Tapi dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo juga membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Jadi kali ini dia lebih memilih untuk menahan egonya. Tapi dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi ketika melihat Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem.. maaf menganggu. Makanan sudah siap." Kyungsoo dan Xiumin melepas pelukan mereka ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Xiumin terlihat biasa saja berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah. Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang makan.

Xiumin membantu Kyungsoo yang masih pusing untuk berdiri, dan tidak sengaja melihat ada bercak kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo. Xiumin juga tau apa yang menyebabkan bercak tersebut.

"Kyung, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin serius. Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami hanya teman hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kalau kalian hanya teman kenapa ada kiss mark di lehermu?" selidik Xiumin

"Mwo? Kiss mark?" Kyungsoo meraba-raba sekitar lehernya.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya Kyung? Berarti ini ulah Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tidak menggubris apa yang di ucapkan Xiumin.

Dia menuju cermin. Melihat pantulan dirinya dan mencari kiss mark di lehernya. Kyungsoo menemukan 2 kiss mark yaitu di leher dan di bahunya. Membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah asyik bercumbu dengan cahaya bulan dan lampu kota sebagai penerangan mereka. Kedua namja tersebut asyik berciuman dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap pada tubuh mereka._

 _Namja berwajah imut tertindih oleh namja berwajah cantik. Tangannya mengalung erat pada namja cantik yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Setelah lama saling melumat satu sama lain. Namja berwajah cantik itu melepas ciuman mereka. Dia beralih turun untuk menikmati leher namja yang ada dalam kukungannya._

 _Namun tiba-tiba namja imut bermata bulat itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka._

 _"Baekkie.. berhenti aku geli.. hihi.." tawa namja imut itu. Namja cantik itu hanya menatapnya dan kembali menikmati leher yang bagai santapan lezat untuknya._

 _"Baekki aku benar-benar geli." namja mungil itu memukul-mukul pelan dada namja cantik itu. Namja yang di panggil Baekki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Namja mungil itu terlihat lega dan bernapas terengah-engah._

 _"Apa kau lelah Kyungie?" tanya namja bernama Baekkie alias Baekhyun._

 _"Aniya... Baekkie." namja imut itu mengusap matanya yang sudah mengantuk._

 _"Hm.. lalu?" Baekhyun mengusap pipi gembil penguin kecilnya._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi yang di atas Baek.." rengek Kyungsoo manja._

 _"Yang di atas? Kau ingin menjadi seme?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan imutnya._

 _"Aniya kau tidak pantas Kyung, kau terlalu imut. Aku lebih pantas." sanggah Baekhyun percaya diri._

 _"Aku yang lebih pantas! Kau terlalu cantik, kurus. Sedangkan aku lebih manly." Kyungsoo membantah balik Baekhyun. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga dengan yang dia ucapkan._

 _"Walau aku lebih kurus darimu setidaknya aku lebih tinggi. Hm.. sepertinya aku juga lebih kuat darimu, apa kau lupa aku atlit hapkido(bela diri korea)." balas Baekhyun menampilkan smirk andalannya untuk Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo merasa sudah kalah telak jika menyinggung soal tinggi badan. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya sedih dan tersengar suara sesenggukan darinya. Baekhyun menjadi panik._

 _"Yak! Katanya kau manly, kenapa justru menangis eoh?" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan. Juga karena kata-kata Baekhyun, tangisan Kyungsoo bertambah keras._

 _"Kau benar-benar mirip anak kecil." canda Baekhyun namun tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo masih terus memberontak dalam pelukannya._

 _"Arraseo arraseo.. kita akan berlomba." tawar Baekhyun. Rengekan Kyungsoo berhenti. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya._

 _"Jika kau sanggup membalikkan tubuhku saat kita berciuman. Aku yang akan menjadi bottom." Baekhyun membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan langsung di setujui oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali menindih Kyungsoo dan menciumnya sedikit liar. Kyungsoo berulang kali berusaha membalikkan Baekhyun namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Bagi Baekhyun dorongongan Kyungsoo hanya seperti pukulan ringan anak-anak, sehingga tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk melawannya._

 _Kyungsoo akhirnya pasrah mengikuti setiap arahan permainan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya kembali. Sedangkan dia tetap sibuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan bermain dengan lidahnya._

 _Namun semakin lama pelukan Kyungsoo terasa semakin lemas dan berat. Dia juga sudah tidak mengimbangi ciuman Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang menyadari itu melepas kembali ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa. Dilihatnya penguin imutnya sudah tertidur. Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa, walau sedikit kecewa. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Dia menutup tirai jendela yang masih terbuka, tidak lupa mengambil kaos dari dalam lemarinya._

 _Karena gerah, Baekhyun melepas semua pakaiannya kecuali celana boxernya. Tidak lupa mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo dengan kaosnya, melepas celana jeans Kyungsoo menyisakan celana pendeknya. Baekhyun melakukan itu agar Kyungsoo dapat tidur dengan nyaman._

 _"Kau pasti mengantuk ya, Kyung?" Baekhyun berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menyamankan posisi mereka._

 _"Tidurlah chagi. Mimpi indah." ucap Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo ringan._

 _ **Flasback of**_

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian di kamar Baekhyun semalam dengan cukup dramatis, langsung berlari dan berteriak meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih menatapnya keheran. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap di meja makan. Saling menatap heran satu sama lain.

Chen dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya pada Xiumin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Xiumin menjelaskan tentang kissmark di leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo melamun cukup lama. Lalu tiba-tiba seperti mengingat sesuatu dan berlari meninggalkannya. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia menghampiri pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mengetoknya dari luar.

"Kyung bukalah pintumu, jangan mengurung dirimu! Aku perlu bicara!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Aniya.. tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan." jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Saat ini dia sangat malu untuk bertemu dan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Baiklah.. Setidaknya tolong dengarkan aku." lanjut Baekhyun yang disaksikan Xiumin dan Chen. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tida membalas ucapan Baekhyun

"Do Kyung Soo!" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas.

Mendengar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit gugup, takut dan berdebar. Xiumin, dan Chen jadi ikutan gugup menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam dan berpikir.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo jadilah milikku!"

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam dan berpikir._

 _"Kyungsoo jadilah milikku!"_

-o-

Kyungsoo terdiam terpaku menatap pintunya yang masih tertutup.

Xiumin dan Chen tertegun menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli apa respon Xiumin dan Chen nantinya. Dia hanya ingin menjawab perasaan Kyungsoo. Dia juga ingin menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman mereka. Baekhyun hanya ingin Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya. Hanya untuknya.

Terdengar cukup egois. Namun karena pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo yang mendadak, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk. Membuat Baekhyun yakin untuk menyatakannya dan mempertahankan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gelisah menanti Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung menjawab pengakuannya. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelah itu. Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yaa.. jawab aku.."

Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ragu harus memberikan jawaban apa pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa" Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ba.. Baekhyun..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Ne, Kyungsoo." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang lembut. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya penuh ragu. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terasa panas.

"Mianhae..." ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kecewa, sedih, dan menyesal. Perasaan tersebut dengan cepat memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Debaran penuh keyakinan terganti oleh sesak dan sakit. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerah.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun mempertahankan intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan alasan untuk menolak Baekhyun.

"A.. aku.." hanya kata itu yang saat ini mampu dia ucap.

"Jika kau ragu, aku tidak akan menerima penolakanmu." ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangannya, untuk menahan tangis yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A.. aku ti.. tidak pantas untukmu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau pantas." jawab Baekhyun singkat namun meyakinkan.

"Kau pembohong!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis dia sudah tak dapat membendung tangisnya.

"Aku jujur. Kau pantas untukku." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya jangan menangis.." ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Kau bohong! Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Kau tidak akan mengencani seorang namja. Apalagi itu managermu sendiri." Kyungsoo terisak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Mianhae Kyung. Saat itu aku tidak mengetahui perasaanmu. Kyung buka pintumu..." pinta Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Pembohong." Kyungsoo menangis merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kyung dengarkan aku." mendengar itu Kyungsoo mendekat kearah pintu dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku. Aku sudah mempermainkan hatimu. Namun saat ini aku sedang jatuh hati pada namja di balik pintu ini." Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang dia sukai. Saat itu aku mengira kau masih menyukai Chanyeol. Dan kau hanya menyukaiku hanya sebatas biasmu saja. Kyungsoo... kau seorang namja yang normal, dan tidak sepertiku. Aku takut kau tidak menerimaku. Aku tidak ingin kita canggung karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kau adalah managerku akan sangat berat bila kita canggung. Aku merasa Chanyeol lebih pantas untuk berada disisimu dan merawatmu. Beda denganku yang hanya dapat tergantung padamu. Karena itu aku mengatakan hal seperti itu." Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Membuat tangis Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan kau seorang namja atau yeoja. Aku juga tidak mempersalahkan kau adalah managerku." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku sendiri ketika kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukaiku." Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ketika kau mabuk." Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak percaya orang mabuk." bantah Kyungsoo malu.

"Biasanya orang mabuk mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang terpendam di hatinya." Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia kalah telak dengan Baekhyun. Apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyanggahnya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Kyungsoo-yaa dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan." ucap Baekhyun lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk walau tidak dapat di lihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Izinkan aku untuk menjagamu. Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi namjachingumu." ucap Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan berpikir.

"Apakah semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Semua benar. Aku serius." jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu." jawab Baekhyun tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Kau tulus menyukaiku? Bukan sebagai pemuasmu saja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo cukup lancang.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mengujiku dengan alat uji kebohongan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap kembali kearah pintu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk dapat berpikir sejenak. Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Tidak lama Kyungsoo telah yakin dengan keputusannya. Kyungsoo memegang kunci pintunya yang masih tergantung manis. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan membuka kunci pintunya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara kunci di buka dari dalam. Baekhyun bangkit dari sandarannya dan mundur sedikit. Degupan jantungnya saat ini seperti sedang mengikuti lari marathon.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu perlahan, menampilkan sosok mungilnya dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis. Wajahnya merona merah seperti buah apel dengan kepala menunduk. Baekhyun ingin sekali berhambur memeluknya namun dia tahan.

"Apa jawabanmu Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap kearah Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang malu membuat Baekhyun ingin langsung menerkamnya.

"A.. aku.." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya menahan grogi.

"Ya?" Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"A.. aku.. aku.. eng.." Kyungsoo gugup. Baekhyun sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan deheman, dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo sangat suka tatapan lembut Baekhyun. Dia merasa terhipnotis setiap Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu" ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Di ciumnya bibir hati itu. Ciuman ringan yang lembut tanpa nafsu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ketulusan Baekhyun pada ciuman mereka.

"EHEM..." batuk Chen sengaja.

"Helloo? Apa kalian lupa ada kami disini?" tanya Chen setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka menatap kearah sumber suara. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan tertawa bahagia bersama.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah cerita padaku?" tanya Chen kesal.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau hanya akan mengganggu." jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan memeluk bahu Kyungsoo erat.

"Do Kyungsoo kau anggap hyungmu ini apa? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." tanya Xiumin dengan nada kecewa

"Maafkan aku hyung." ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekaligus malu.

"Yak! Xiumin hyung! Jangan pernah memarahinya! Dia kekasihku!" seru Baekhyun lantang.

"Kau berani dengan hyungmu hah?!" Xiumin berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menjitak kembali kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan tapi bahagia. Karena Kyungsoo terlihat mengusap kepalanya khawatir. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo protes dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat bahagia.

"Sampai kapan kalian menjadikan kami sebagai nyamuk?" tanya Chen memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya dapat meminta maaf.

"Apa kalian tidak meminta restu padaku?" tanya Xiumin

"Untuk apa? Hahaha" tawa Baekhyun. Tapi di hadiahi cubitan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa risih dengan kami hyung, noona?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku justru senang. Selamat Baek, Kyung." Xiumin tersenyum tulus dan mengusap surai rambut Kyungsoo. Namun tangannya langsung di singkirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku merestui kalian Kyung. Selamat Kyungsoo-yaa.." ucap Chen memeluk Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun dengan protectivenya melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan cepat.

"Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Chen kesal. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Chen.

"Kyung apa kau tau? Sejujurnya aku sudah menyadari Baekhyun menyukaimu. Hahaha" tawa Chen balas menggoda Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan itu noona?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin menghentikan Chen namun dia juga penasaran. Xiumin hanya diam dan menyimak.

"Sejak syuting pertama. Saat Baekhyun di minta untuk menatap Krystal penuh cinta. Namun dia justru menatapmu. Hahahaha" Chen tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Xiumin ikut penasaran.

"Lay, Sehun dan Kai penasaran bagaimana kau bisa berperan dengan bagus saat itu. Mereka memperbesar fotomu, dan melihat di kedua matamu kau sedang menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa." Jelas Chen. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut Chen. Sedangkan Kyungsoo malu telah mendengar itu.

"Apa sudah selesai drama cintanya? Aku sudah lapar. Ayo makan!" ajak Xiumin yang mengabaikan ketiga orang itu dan berjalan ke arah meja makan sendirian.

Kyungsoo segera menyusul Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Chen masih asyik berdebat sendirian.

-o-

Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang di meja makan. Tidak seratus persen tenang. Karena Baekhyun berulang kali meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyuapinya, dan makan dengan berisik agar perhatian Kyungsoo tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam sebagai balasannya.

Chen yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah. Chen berulang kali berusaha menyuapi Xiumin namun hanya satu kali berhasil. Setelah itu Xiumin mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin teringat satu hal yang sensitif. Dia harus menanyakan pada pasangan baru di depannya.

"Baek, apa kau akan mempublikasikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Xiumin serius.

Otomatis meja makan yang berisik menjadi hening mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Iya, hyung", "Tidak, hyung" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka saling menoleh karena jawaban mereka berbeda.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mempublikasikannya Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan fansmu Baek. Dan mungkin saja aku bisa di pecat karena hal ini." jelas Kyungsoo meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan.."

"Benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo, Baek. Untuk sementara kalian harus menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Ini juga demi karir Kyungsoo." ujar Xiumin mendukung pilihan Kyungsoo.

"Suho-hyung pasti mengerti jika aku menjelaskan padanya." sanggah Baekhyun.

"Suho memang akan mengerti. Tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Profesionalisme Suho dalam pekerjaan sangat tinggi." Xiumin berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kasihan mereka chagi. Mereka harus backstreet. Mereka ingin seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Setidaknya biarkan orang terdekat mereka tahu, dan mereka boleh menunjukkan perasaan mereka." ujar Chen mendukung Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, asalkan kalian bisa merahasiakannya dari media. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian." perintah Xiumin.

"Baik hyung." ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Walau mereka menahan kesedihan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai makan, Xiumin dan Chen berpamitan untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengantarkan mereka sampai pintu keluar dekat tempat parkir.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menaiki lift untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Baekhyun masih terlihat sedih dan murung sejak pembicaraan serius tadi. Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya nampak khawatir.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut dan membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas genggaman Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sedih kita tidak dapat berkencan seperti orang pada umumnya. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Baek. Kita masih bisa bermesraan jika di dalam apartemen. Atau saat kita hanya berdua." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menampilkan senyum hatinya.

"Haish.. baiklah, aku selalu tidak tahan jika melihat senyum memikatmu itu Kyungie." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ah tapi, jika mereka tidak tau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka pasti masih gencar mendekatimu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mereka itu siapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Chanyeol, dan juga Tao. Mereka selalu mendekatimu." Baekhyun kesal mengingat kedua saingannya itu.

"Hahaha, apa kau cemburu Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tertawa gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"A.. a.. Aniyaa.." Baekhyun gugup tapi tersenyum malu-malu.

"Mengakulah Baekki" rayu Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan.

"Aku cemburu! Kau puas?" kata Baekhyun jengkel.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Agar Baekhyun mau menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lembut. Lalu dia menyingkirkan poni yang berada di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo.

Di lihatnya kaki Kyungsoo yang sedikit jinjit. Sehingga Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya agar Kyungsoo tidak berjinjit. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _Cup_

Kyungsoo mencium kening Baekhyun cukup lama dan dalam. Pipi Baekhyun terasa panas. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun kembali, lalu tertawa senang. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Nado saranghae Do Kyungsoo." balas Baekhyun dengan mengecup pelan leher Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha Baek hentikan.. geli ini geli." tawa Kyungsoo kegelian memenuhi lift.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya hm? Seperti kemarin malam." goda Baekhyun.

"A... Aniya." jawab Kyungsoo malu.

"Apakah kau lupa kita berciuman panas di dalam lift ini?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda lagi.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" tanya balik Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Yak! Kau melupakannya? Sebagai hukumannya..."

Hup

Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Kyungsoo memekik terkejut.

"Baek aku berat.." Kyungsoo merengek meminta menurunkannya.

"Ani.. kemarin malam aku kuat menggendongmu sampai kamar." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo

"Baekkie.." rengek Kyungsoo lagi. Pintu lift terbuka.

"Siap-siap menerima hukumanmu Do Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi uke!"

 **TBC**

 **Upload lagi :)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca ff ini :***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _"Baekkie.." rengek Kyungsoo lagi. Pintu lift terbuka._

 _"Siap-siap menerima hukumanmu Do Kyungsoo!"_

 _"Aku tidak mau menjadi uke!"_

-o-

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa. Tapi karena ulah Baekhyun kemarin seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa nyeri dan sakit. Terutama pinggang dan pantat Kyungsoo yang terasa kaku seharian ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat sudah melakukan berapa kali dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo juga terpaksa memakai sweater berkerah tinggi walau cuaca hari ini cukup panas. Ini semua karena Baekhyun meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo hanya memakai kaos biasa. Bercak kemerahan itu akan langsung terlihat.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo duduk ditemani Chen. Menatap penuh amarah ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik melakukan pengambilan adegan. Chen tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Walau Kyungsoo tidak menceritakannya, Chen langsung paham dengan keadaan Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya berjalan pincang dan tertatih-tatih.

Tao sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari Kyungsoo datang. Dia khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tak sehat. Membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam memainkan perannya. Setelah pengambilan scenenya selesai Tao bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Chen.

"Kyungsoo-ssi apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Tao setiba tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"OMO!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Chen tersontak kaget bersamaan. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan membuat pantatnya kembali terasa nyeri.

"Tao-ssi kau mengagetkan kami." Chen menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian. Kyungsoo-ssi gwenchana?" Tao berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Tao-ssi... aku baik-baik saja. Kau, tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Tao dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau nampak pucat dan berkeringat." Tao mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka keringat di kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Tao-ssi." ujar Kyungsoo dan menghentikan tangan Tao karena merasa tak nyaman. Tao sedikit sedih mendapatkan penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Tao berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang asyik.

-o-

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menatap kekasihnya tengah asyik dengan saingannya. Kai yang sedari tadi menjelaskan pada Baekhyun mulai merasa jengkel karena sama sekali tidak di gubris olehnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" tegur Kai. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne? Kai tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Haaaah... Makanya degarkan! Jangan melamun terus melihat Kyungsoo! Eh.." Kai langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika menyadari apa yang dia katakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Dia terkejut karena Kai mengetahuinya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Lupakan lupakan lupakan." Kai berjalan mundur lalu berlari menghindari Baekhyun.

"Kai!" teriak Baekhyun mengejar Kai yang tertawa.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun uhuy..." goda Kai dan mempercepat larinya.

Kai dan Baekhyun berlari mengitari area syuting, para pemeran, dan kru-kru. Kai berusaha bersembunyi di antara para kameramen, dan juga Kris yang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Namun Baekhyun berkali-kali dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa melihat tingkah aktor dan wakil sutradara mereka.

Sehun yang awalnya mengacuhkan tingkah mereka, mulai geram sendiri. Sehun meminta para kru untuk beristirahat sejenak dan dia akan membereskan kericuhan yang di timbulkan Kai dan Baekhyun.

Sehun beranjak dari depan monitor dan kursi favoritnya. Menghampiri Kai yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tawa jahil yang terpatri di wajah Kai. Kai langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun berusaha berbalik ke arah Kai. Tapi Kai terus merengek agar Sehun menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun sampai di depan Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Baekhyun sudah siap mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan dan sumpah serapah untuk Kai. Namun di urungkan ketika melihat Sehun di depannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun dingin pada keduanya.

"Kai duluan yang mulai" ujar Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah menunjuk ke arah Kai. Sehun menapat ke arah Kai, Kai hanya tertawa innocent. Sehun menghela napas.

"Kai jawab pertanyaankku sebelumnya!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Kai bergidik ngeri. Sehun meminta Kai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun daripada harus bersembunyi. Kai menurut.

"Aku, Sehun, dan Lay tahu kalau kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali kami melihat adeganmu, kau selalu tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya." Jelas Kai yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun. Sehun yang paham dengan permasalahan mereka, tertawa tebahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan polos Kai. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi Kai, dan membiarkan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Oh jadi ini permasalahannya.. Hahahaha." tawa Sehun tidak berhenti.

"Kau tahu Hun? Tadi Baekhyun ekspresinya seperti terpegok telah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai polos. Kali ini telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah. Sehun dan Kai terkejut melihat respon Baekhyun.

"Ah kalian sudah berkencan?" tanya Kai langsung pada topik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Sehun dan Kai bertepuk tangan senang dan mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan malu-malu. Baekhyun juga meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya.

"Baek kau beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo peka ya. Beda sekali..." ucap Kai dengan raut sedih melirik ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun mengerti kode yang di berikan Kai dan tertawa. Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kyungie sama sekali tidak peka. Jadi harus di jelaskan dengan tuntas. Aku harus kembali ke managerku sebelum istirahat berakhir. Kai berjuanglah!" seru Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai.

Beberapa meter Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan berteriak.

"DIRECTOR PEKALAH SEDIKIT PADA WAKILMU!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan kembali berlari. Syukurlah sekitar mereka tidak ada orang sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarkan teriakan Baekhyun. Hanya Sehun dan Kai yang dapat mendengarnya.

Kai merasa wajahnya sudah panas, dan dia yakin wajahnya kali ini seperti kepiting rebus. Kai melirik kearah Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

"Kai apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun pada Kai. Kai mendilik kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Pikirkan sendiri, PABO!" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah penuh tekanan.

"Hiiish ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri heran melihat tingkah aneh Kai.

-o-

Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh seorang yeoja yang tidak asing untuknya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." ujar Chanyeol serius.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan." Baekhyun berjalan pergi. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menarik tangannya.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran." jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Berjanjilah jangan bohong lagi padaku!" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya." Baekhyun berusaha santai menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kau seatap dengan Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo sakit? Dia terlihat aneh hari ini." tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Baekhyun teringat kembali Kyungsoo tadi pagi yang tidak dapat berdiri dan merutukinya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Dia sedikit sakit karena kelelahan." Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Kyungsoo memang kelahan. Namun dia tidak dapat menjelaskan secara detail pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah yang kedua. Lusa di acara minum-minum. Kau bilang kau saat ini jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Apa itu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Ya kau benar." Jawab Baekhyun penuh keyakinan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu saat itu. Saat itu aku juga berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Karena diriku yang bodoh ini tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku akan mempertahankan perasaan ini. Ayo bersaing dengan sehat, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Haaah... kita tidak perlu bersaing Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun, menolak uluran tangannya.

"Tanpa bertanding kau sudah menang." lanjut Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Di lihat dari manapun Kyungsoo jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dan kau adalah nomer satu untuknya. Bahkan waktu dia masih berkencan denganku." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Sejak masih berkencan?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyumnya

"Kyungsoo pernah membatalkan kencannya denganku hanya demi menonton konsermu." Jawab Chanyeol jengkel. Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Aish sudahlah.." Chanyeol mulai jengkel mengingatnya. "Aku ingin kita berdamai. Saat ini aku akan menyerah. Jaga Kyungsoo untukku. Jangan lukai perasaannya seperti aku melukainya. Berikan perhatian yang hangat untuknya. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Atau.." jeda Chanyeol.

"Atau?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan merebutnya." Bisik Chanyeol dengan tawa yang dipaksakan menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi candaan Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji. Tapi, kenapa kau menyerah semudah ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Karena aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo bahagia dengan orang yang dia suka. Aku masih mencintainya tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya. Ini juga salah satu bentuk penebusan dosaku karena telah melukainya. Akh sial kenapa mataku jadi perih." Chanyeol tak dapat membendung rasa sakitnya lagi. Air matanya jatuh tanpa dia sadari.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyeka air mata di pipi Chanyeol.

"Pakailah sapu tanganku. Semua akan bingung jika melihatmu menangis." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Gumawo."

Krek krek.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap bingung. Mereka mendengar suara kamera yang dekat dengan mereka namun tidak ada wujud yang dapat mereka curigai. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun panik dan khawatir.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol takut.

"Itu suara kamera. Sedari tadi aku mendengarnya samar-samar." Baekhyun menengok ke arah kanan dimana banyak kru disana dan asal suara.

"Apakah berasal dari sana?" tanya Chanyeol pada arah pandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga itu hanya suara pemotretan. Aku akan mengeceknya. Kau kembalilah pada Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kearah yang dia tunjuk tadi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun lagi sebelum Chanyeol hilang dari padangannya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Ah tidak jadi. Pergilah!" Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Sudah cukup melihat seorang yeoja menangis. Dia tidak ingin melihat seorang yeoja terpuruk. Dia akan memberi tahukannya saat Chanyeol sudah dapat melepaskan Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan ke arah tujuannya.

"Aku harap kau menemukan pengganti Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ssi." monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum berdiri menunggunya. Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju ke arah kekasihnya.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 12,5

**CHAPTER 12.5**

 **SEBELUMNYA PERINGATAN KERAS!**  
 **Part kali ini di private**  
 **Anak di bawah umur jangan membaca ya**!  
 **Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa dan vulgar**  
 **Resiko di tanggung sendiri oleh pembaca**

Seperti malam sebelumnya Baekhyun membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo agar dia dapat duduk di samping ranjang.

Kyungsoo terlihat kaku dan tegang. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya bahwa Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia juga takut dan belum sepenuhnya siap untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun menyadarinya ketakutan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang membuat bulu kuduk namja penguin itu berdiri. Tangan Baekhyun menyelinap ke dalam baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

Tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Baekhyun justru menggelitik perut dan pinggang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggelitikinya untuk merilekskan suasana mereka. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas dan lupa akan ketakutannya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyesap kuat leher Kyungsoo menimbulkan kissmark baru disana.

"Ahn... Baek... ah.. Hahaha..." desah Kyungsoo nikmat di sertai tawa kegelian. Kyungsoo mencengkram baju Baekhyun.

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo menendang-nendang udara karena tidak tahan dengan gelitikan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terus tertawa dan beberapa kali mendesah hingga dia menangis geli. Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Baek sudah hentikan... Hahaha... AKH Sakit Pabo!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menggigit bahunya.

Baekhyun duduk dan meringis kesakitan. Efek jitakan Kyungsoo.

"Sakit tapi nikmat kan?" ucap Baekhyun mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

"Baek..." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan deheman dan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah yang pertama untukku. Aku belum pernah melakukannya, walau dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kesal dan memukuli dada bidang Baekhyun

"Ini juga yang pertama untukku dengan seorang namja." ujar Baekhyun menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Jadi kau pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang salah paham merasa kecewa dan kesal. Dia kembali memukuli Baekhyun bertubi-tubi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hentikam hentikan. Aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikannya dan memohon ampun. Kyungsoo menghentikan acara memukulnya dengan raut wajah yang masih sedih.

"Mianhae Kyungie." Baekhyun mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut. Dengan mudah Kyungsoo langsung memaafkannya.

"Karena ini yang pertama untukku. Aku tidak mau jadi uke, aku tidak mau jadi bottom." Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga tau kalo aku juga tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun disertai anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Apa mau berlomba seperti kemarin malam?" tawar Baekhyun dengan seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aku menolak. Aku jelas akan kalah." tolak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan sedih padanya.

"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tetap berpikir mencari cara agar Kyungsoo tetap menjadi bottom.

"Peraturannya di ganti!" seru Kyungsoo semangat.

"Baiklah..."

"Siapa yang pertama kali mendesah, dia yang akan menjadi bottom!"

Senyuman licik Baekhyun muncul. Kyungsoo merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Setuju. Itu terlalu mudah.." seru Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mengganti peraturan lagi." rengek Kyungsoo. Tapi terlambat Baekhyun sudah berada di atasnya dan mengukungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menggantinya baby." ujar Baekhyun dengan smirk di wajahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Bersiaplah baby."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh Baekhyun ehm pelan..." Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei dengan kuat.

"Kau sangat indah Soo.." Baekhyun menatap tubuh vulgar Kyungsoo yang sudah bertelanjang bulat di hadapannya. Beda dengan dirinya yang masih berpakaian utuh.

"BAEK! Jangan masukan jarimu lagi! Ah.. Ah.." Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang bermain dengan holenya. Jemari Baekhyun yang terus keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya. Dan tangan lainnya memainkan milik Kyungsoo.

"Ssstt Kyung. Rileks.. rileks.." Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan perintah Kyungsoo justru menambahkan jarinya menjadi 3 jari masuk ke dalam hole Kyungsoo.

"AGKH..." punggung Kyungsoo terangkat. Rasa perih dan nikmat dia rasakan menjadi satu.

Baekhyun melepaskan jemarinya. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau kecewa hm?" Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya tepat di depan lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aniyaaahhh..." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah ketika Baekhyun menjilat holenya.

"Baekh~ hentiikan~ Aaahhh... disitu kotor.." Kyungsoo berusaha menarik kepala Baekhyun dari holenya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus menjilati hole dan mengocok penis Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Ehm... ooh... Baekkie..."

"AGKHHH..." teriak Kyungsoo melengking. Semua ototnya terasa tertarik. Juga cairan putih dan lengket sudah keluar dari miliknya yang mungil. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah keluar.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap Kyung. Akh celanaku sesak sekali." Baekhyun melepas celana dan kaosnya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya malu. Walau dia sudah berkali-kali di suguhkan pemandangan itu oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengintip Baekhyun dari sela-sela jarinya.

"OMO!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat milik Baekhyun yang sudah tegak dan lebih besar 2x dari miliknya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah ragu.

"Baek... aku takut.."

"Tenanglah Kyung. Ini hanya sakit di awal." Baekhyun mengusap wajah Kyungsoo lembut. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan kelembutan.

Kyungsoo terhipnotis tatapan Baekhyun hingga mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang berawal lembut dan manis. Semakin panas dan liar. Lidah keduanya terus beradu dan bermain menyapu mulut pasangannya.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman panas mereka. Mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan hole Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengecup lembut mata, hidung, kening, pipi, dan kembali ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Ketika dirasa Kyungsoo sudah sedikit rileks. Baekhyun memasukkan dengan perlahan miliknya sambil melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo serasa holenya seperti di sobek ketika milik Baekhyun belum masuk sempurna di dalamnya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tangis kesakitannya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak agar Kyungsoo terbiasa. Namun dia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis menahan sakit.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Apa kita hentikan saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak... aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkanlah.." Kyungsoo mengusap wajah Baekhyun menenangkan.

Baekhyun mendorong perlahan agar dapat masuk dengan sempurna di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau benar-benar sempit." Baekhyun menggeram nikmat.

"Eghn... ehmmm.." desahan Kyungsoo terdengar feminim di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat napsu Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

Setelah itu hanya desahan dan lenguhan nikmat yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Anghh~ Baekkie aku sudah hampir aaakh..." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya hampir mencapai klimaksnya

"Tunggu sebentar Kyungie.. ukh..."

Gerakan Baekhyun semakin gencar dan liar. Desahan Kyungsoo semakin berlari dan pandangannya semakin buram.

"AHH BAEKKIE"

"KYUNGIE"

Teriak mereka bersamaan mencapai klimaks. Baekhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit linu tertindih oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kelelahan.

"Sekali lagi ya baby.." pinta Baekhyun manja.

"Baek aku sudah cap.. ahh.."

 **TBC**

 **Sebenarnya author bingung mau nge publish part ini atau tidak.**  
 **Karena banyak yang ingin... Jadi ini dia**

Jangan lupa budayakan vomentnya  
Kritik dan saran sangat membantu penulis.

Gamsahamnida :*


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 _"Aku harap kau menemukan pengganti Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ssi." monolog Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum berdiri menunggunya. Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju ke arah kekasihnya._

-o-

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seendiri?" Baekhyun menatap ngeri ke arah namja di depannya yang tengah tersenyum sendiri memandang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada Baekhyun. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air dan langsung di sambar oleh Baekhyun. Dia sudah sangat kehausan sehabis bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo merogoh sapu tangan di tas gantungnya, dan mengelap keringat di kening dan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks menghentikan acara minumnya. Ia terpaku melihat tatapan hangat dari Kyungsoo.

Tatapan yang sangat damai. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sempurna di matanya. Menimbulkan berbagai gejolak aneh pada dirinya. Perutnya serasa di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Terasa aneh namun memunculkan perasaan bahagia tersendiri.

Tao merasa aneh melihat cara keduanya saling memandang. Begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan satu sama lain. Apalagi Baekhyun saingannya sekaligus sahabatnya (menurut Tao) jarang sekali menatap seseorang selembut itu.

"Chen bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tao menepuk pundak Chen yang sedang asyik bermain ponsel.

"Eh.. ah? Apa Tao?" Chen hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut. Tao tertawa geli melihat tingkah Chen. Chen menatap Tao tajam, memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia marah karena di tertawakan. Tao menghentikan tawanya dan kembali serius.

"Hm... Chen apakah mereka memiliki hubungan yang terikat?" tanya Tao menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Yep. Kyungsoo kan manager Baekhyun." Chen mengangguk polos.

"Haah... Bukan itu maksudku. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan yang romantis, seperti berkencan mungkin?" Tao mengusak rambutnya karena jawaban polos Chen. Dia mulai menjelaskan pertanyaannya secara detail.

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAU?" Teriak Chen tepat di dekat telinga Tao. Jika Tao tidak segera menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, mungkin gendang telinganya sudah pecah oleh teriakan cempreng Chen.

"Yak! Aku tidak tahu, maka dari itu aku tanya." Tao masih mengusap kedua telinganya. Memastikan keduanya baik-baik saja. Chen meminta Tao untuk mendekat. Tao sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Benar mereka berpacaran. Sssttt... ini rahasia!" bisik Chen lirih agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Oooh pantas saja." Tao menatap keduanya tersenyum tulus. Chen hanya terbengong menatap respon Tao yang berbeda dari ekspektasinya.

"Ku kira kau menyukai Kyungsoo.. Ah maaf." Chen menutup mulutnya karena tanpa sadar keceplosan. Tao kembali berbalik menatap Chen.

"Hm.. aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo dalam artian romantis. Aku hanya mengaguminya." Tao berkata sambil tersenyum menatap langit.

"Kagum?" Chen menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa kau kagum dengan wajahnya?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Hahaha.. Bukan. Keberanian, cara pikirnya, dan kepolosannya saat meeting dulu membuatku tanpa sadar takjub. Dia berbeda dari yang lain." jelas Tao sambil tertawa mengingat pertama kalinya dia mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju kalau dia berbeda." Seru Chen.

"Ah.. Satu lagi, aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan menang jika memperebutkan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun sudah sangat bertahta. Hahaha..." Tao hanya tertawa garing. Sedangkan Chen menatapnya bingung berusaha mencerna kata-kata Tao.

"Lebih baik aku memberi mereka ucapan selamat. Agar Baekhyun tidak menatap tajam ke arahku terus menurus." Tao bangkit berpamitan dengan Chen. Lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chen masih terus menatap kepergian Tao penuh tanda tanya.

Kembali lagi ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo~

Baekhyun yang salah tingkah menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada di pipinya. Kyungsoo bingung dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan andalannya. Baekhyun ditatap seperti itu semakin salah tingkah.

Kalau biasanya pipi Kyungsoo yang merona saat ini kebalikannya. Pipi Baekhyun lah yang merona merah hingga kedua ujung telinganya juga memerah. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya dan terus tesenyum sendiri. Kyungsoo dengan polosnya justru bertanya apakah Baekhyun sakit. Dan akhirnya tawa Baekhyun pecah.

"EKHEM..." seru seorang namja menghentikan momen pasangan baru itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut. Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap menampilkan ekspresi andalannya.

"Ah maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian." Ucap namja itu alias Tao. Tao mengulurkan tangannya diantara keduanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan bingung. Baekhyun membalas jabat tangan Tao penuh pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Padahal aku belum menceritakannya." tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Dari interaksi kalian. Siapapun tau kalau melihat tatapan saling memuja kalian." Kyungsoo menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Tao. Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa tidak jelas.

"Tenang Baek, aku tidak akan merebutnya. Jadi jangan menatapku penuh benci lagi. Aku juga ingin berdamai denganmu. Maafkan aku selama ini." Tao tersenyum hangat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa damai walau dia memiliki bentuk wajah yang tajam.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendelikkan mata mereka tak percaya. Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Baekhyun penuh selidik mencari jawaban dari kata-kata Tao. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tertawa tidak jelas. Dia sangat malu karena tertangkap basah sedang cemburu tak jelas. 'Semoga Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Tao' kata inner Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ayo kita berdamai." Baekhyun dan Tao berpelukan menandakan bahwa mulai saat ini mereka berdamai.

"Sudah lama aku ingin berdamai denganmu." Bisik Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri lupa kenapa kita bisa bersaing dan bermusuhan." Balas Baekhyun tertawa mengingat kenangan mereka.

"Ah halo.. aku masih ada disini." Kyungsoo angkat suara karena merasa terlupakan oleh mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao melepas pelukan mereka tertawa bersama memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bingung. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi karena dia sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai beristirahat mereka kembali syuting lagi hingga pukul 9 malam. Malam ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus pulang terpisah karena Kyungsoo ingin membawa pulang motor kesayangannya. Sehingga Baekhyun yang sampai terlebih dahulu di apartemen mereka (apartemen Kyungsoo).

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke depan lemari es mengambil beberapa cemilan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi di depanya. Baekhyun mengganti-ganti channel dengan bosan. Berkali-kali dia juga menoleh ke arah pintu menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengganti channel lagi dan memutuskan untuk melihat acara berita.

"Berita selanjutnya datang dari seorang penyanyi yang saat ini sedang naik daun khususnya di kalangan anak-anak muda." Baekhyun penasaran dan mengeraskan volume suara tv sambil tetap menikmati cemilannya.

"Benar sekali. Kabar bahagia datang dari penyanyi solo Byun Baekhyun." Mendengar hal tersebut sontak membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Kabar apaan?" tanya Baekhyun pada televisi di depannya.

"Byun Baekhyun atau lebih di kenal dengan B di kabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan penulis naskah drama muda yaitu Park Chanyeol."

"HEOL! Uhuk uhuk.." Baekhyun tersedak lagi.

"Sepertinya kisah cinta mereka berkembang saat di lokasi syuting ya." ujar kedua pembawa berita tersebut dengan senyum. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik mereka.

"YAK! Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat berita seperti itu! Itu bukan Berita! Itu GOSIP! Sialan!" Baekhyun terus memaki-maki pembawa berita tersebut.

"Ini adalah beberapa moment dari mereka."

"Waaah mereka tampak serasi sekali ya."

"Bukankah itu kejadian tadi siang?! Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencari ponselnya dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras.

"Aku lupa aku tidak memeliki nomernya." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lebih baik aku meminta nomernya ke Lay." Dia mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan mengirimkan ke Lay.

"Haish aku harap Kyungsoo belum mendapat berita ini..." Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napas dan berdoa.

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Entah bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya serasa menegang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keringat dingin keluar. Bahkan dia tidak dapat bergerak. Suasana horror menyelimutinya.

Suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo terdengar lebih keras di telinga Baekhyun. Bahkan mengalahkan suara televisi di dekatnya. Baekhyun berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Dia berdiri dan mondar-mandir menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Sosok Kyungsoo muncul dari balik tembok dengan menenteng kantung plastik berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan berusaha tersenyum. Namun senyum Baekhyun pudar melihat tatapan sendu Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Kyungie.." sapa Baekhyun seolah tak tahu apa-apa dengan gemetar.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan televisi secara bergantian. Lalu dia tersenyum yang menurut Baekhyun itu senyum paling menakutkan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah melihat beritanya. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar Kyung. Aku bisa menjelaskannya.." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang aku lebih percaya dengan penjelasanmu dari pada berita. Duduklah dan ceritakan.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya dengan respon Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa memulainya.." kata Kyungsoo.

"Haah... baiklah." Baekhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkannya. Baekhyun menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau kalau Chanyeol masih menyukaimu Kyung?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Dulu saat Chanyeol datang dan aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu di hadapannya, apa kau masih ingat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

"Saat itu kita salah paham bukan? Sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaimu. Perhatianmu pada Chanyeol saat itu juga membuatku berpikir kau masih mencintainya. Saat itu lah aku memutuskan bahwa Chanyeol adalah sainganku. Aku membohongi Chanyeol tentang perasaanku padamu agar dia dan kau tidak mengetahuinya." Baekhyun meraih kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk agar kembali menatapnya.

"Tapi aku terlalu bodoh. Aku justru mengalah padanya dan tidak mengejarmu. Aku justru menjauhimu." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat perbuatan bodohnya. Tangan Baekhyun beralih pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Lalu di acara minum-minum Chanyeol tau bahwa aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Karena permainan truth or drink. Kau terlalu mabuk saat itu." jawab Baekhyun seolah tau pertanyaan apa yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan berusaha mengingat.

"Tadi siang dia ingin memastikan perasaanku sebenarnya terhadapmu. Lalu aku jujur padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-yaa." Kyungsoo menunduk malu walau saat ini perasaannya masih campur aduk.

"Dia mengerti perasaanku, lalu dia menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Chanyeol memintaku untuk mengejarmu dan mencintaimu. Dia terluka saat mengatakan hal tersebut hingga dia menangis. Aku meminjamkan sapu tanganku untuk sedikit menghiburnya. Aku tidak tahan melihat seorang yeoja menangis. Sehingga tanganku dengan otomatis menyeka tangisnya." Baekhyun terus mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo di manik matanya. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia serius.

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyerah?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Karena dia tau kau juga menyukaiku. Kyung, kau percaya denganku kan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan membelai surai rambut Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-yaa gumawo.." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo senang. Dia mengecupi leher dan pundak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Namun Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya meminta untuk berhenti.

"Baek aku harus kembali." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melepasnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Baekhyun cemberut menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor dan meredakan keributan ini. Aku juga harus menemui dan membicarakannya hal ini dengan Chanyeol. Makanlah ini jika kau lapar." Kyungsoo meletakan sekantong plastik pada pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut." seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah. Kau beristirahatlah.. Besok kau masih ada syuting." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Apa kau akan menginap di kantor?" Baekhyun mengejarnya bermaksud menghentikan Kyungsoo.

"Ne." jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dia duduk sambil memakai sepatunya kembali.

"Kyung.." Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada memohon. Berharap Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan mengajakmya ikut.

"Percayalah pada managermu ini." Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatu nya. Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"..."

"Ah.. Aku lupa. Besok kau akan di temani Lay noona untuk sementara." Kyungsoo tersenyum menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baek jangan merajuk.. Ini demi dirimu." Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun diam dan tidak merespon.

"Baek.." Kyungsoo menggenggan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun memohon. Baekhyun paling tidak tahan melihat penguinnya ini menatapnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah pergilah.." jawab Baekhyun terpaksa.

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Saranghae Baekkie.." Kyungsoo membuat tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya.

"..." Baekhyun masih diam terpatung melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi bingung dan salah tingkah. Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne.." Kyungsoo berbalik dan akan membuka pintu.

Grep

Kyungsoo terkejut. Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Memeluknya erat dan mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Hal ini mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat.

"Berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Meminta Kyungsoo segera pergi sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan menutup pintu apartemen mereka. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sedih.

 **Baekhyun pov**

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku tau Kyungsoo terluka mendengar berita itu. Aku yakin dia menahan kesedihannya di hadapanku.

Haaaah... Kau benar-benar bodoh Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa melukai orang yang kau cintai berkali-kali.

Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus menghubungi Suho.

Aku kembali ke ruang tv dan meraih ponselku yang ada di atas sofa. Mencari nama Suho dan segera meneleponnya. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga Suho mengangkat panggilan dariku.

"Halo Hyung aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"..."

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu dan jangan beritahu hal ini pada Kyungsoo."

 **Baekhyun pov end**

 **TBC**


End file.
